Troll Bullies
by jokerswild002
Summary: He was trying to warn some trolls of the dangers that lurked out in forest.
1. Chapter 1

A group of young troll kids no older than the age of nine were playing in the fresh mud puddles near the edge of the village. They were venturing to close the forest and all it's potenical dangers. A certain young grey troll had to warn them of said dangers.

"You don't want to go in there," he said coming up behind them carrying as many twigs as his little arms could hold.

The troll leading the group of older troll kids stopped and turn to see the young grey troll syanding behind the, "What is it this time Stick?" he hissed placing his hands on his hips and glaring back at the young troll. "Is it the Boogie Troll?" he laughed causing the other three to laugh along.

"No!" the grey troll shot back feeling his cheeks go hot as the four of them laughed at him. "And my name is Branch not Stick."

"Whatever," the lead troll shrugged.

"You don't know," Branch tried to explain "the bergens could be out there waiting to eat tasty trolls like you."

The trolls just rolled their eyes "You're crazy," they teased

"Fine get eaten," Branch huffed as he turned away from them "I don't care."

The leader decided it would be funny to throw mud at the young troll, so he very quickly bent down and scooped up a large handful of gooey mud. He grinned as he held the ball in his hand "HEY STICK!" he shouted to get Branch's attention.

Branch stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the group of trolls "I told you name is Bra..." he started to say but was cut off with a face full of mud. The young troll dropped hall his gathered twigs to grab the left side of his face, not only had the older troll thrown mud in his but hidden inside was a pretty good size rock which Branch was sure the older kid knew was in there. It took all his strength to hold back some tears that were threatning to come out. The sound of their laughter filled his ears as he quickly tried to gather his dropped twigs back up. He didn't understand why they did what they did, all he had done was try to warn them about going out into the forest.

He was about to reach for the final twig when 'SPLAT!' another handful of mud hit him.

"STOP IT!" he shouted as he started to shake in anger

'SPLAT!'

The four trolls laughed even harder when they saw that they were making him angry "I think he's gonna cry," the leader smirked as he gathered another handful of mud.

Another 'Splat!' to the side of the face...Branch was not going to give in and cry in front of these bullies.

"Hey guys," the leader laughed as they moved closer to the smaller troll "did you you know only ugly trolls turn grey."

"Ignore them," Branch calmly told himself

Seeing that his words were not affecting the young troll like he wanted them to. The older troll looked around until his fell upon a bigger rock, smirked as he bent down to retieve it.

One of his friends decided that he too was going to join in on some of the fun and scooped up a hand full of mud.

"Leave me alone," Branch said down low.

"What was that Stick?" the leader asked smugly

Branch brought his face up to meet the older troll "I said leave me alo..."

'WHACK!' Now that one hurt the most not only because it was thrown a closer range or a bigger rock but because it hit him directly in eye. Branch's head felt like it was spinning and if he tried to move he would just topple over.

Only the lead troll was laughing "That one look like it hurt," one of them said in a concerned voice

"Is he alright?" another one asked

"Oh snap!" the third one squealed pointing at the spot the rock had hit "he's bleeding."

Branch wanted to run away from them but as soon as he tried to turn away he fell over and his head felt heaver than normal. If he could just get back to his bunker then he would be safe and sound. He let go of his twigs once again and tried to pick himself back up, his arms shook as they struggled hold his weight up. Branch managed gathered all his strength and slowly stand up on his still wobbly legs.

The older lead troll frowned "I see you cry!" he hissed as came face to face with the smaller troll.

Branch prepared himself but whatever the older troll was planning on doing he would never find out because at that moment King Peppy and Princess Poppy appeared.

"What's going here?" the king questioned

"Just playing King Peppy," the older troll lied

As the King scolded the four trolls Branch used this as his opportunity to escape. He almose made it when the princess blocked his way.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly

"Leave me alone," he said as he pushed past her.

"WAIT!" she called after him but just kept going and completely ignoring her.

Once he was safely locked inside his bunker he let his tears fall as he sat against wall. He wiped the mud from his face and looked down at his palm at the blood and mud mixed together. He continued to cry as he brought his knees to his chest...This happened to him just because he was trying to warn some trolls of the dangers that lurked out in forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here is chapter 2 and so I decided to make this into a full story:D Please pead and review and I will update faster! ENJOY! Sorry if there is any typos.**_

The little grey troll sat in silence for onle a few seconds before... BANG!...BANG!...BANG! on his door caused to jump up fast and quickly wipe away his tears.

"HELLO?" A small voice called from just outside of ther door.

Branch did not know what to do, should he open or ignore the the troll on the other side of the door? In the end he gathered all his courage and opened the door on a crack to see who was bothering him, his eyes widened when he saw the princess staying there with her hands firmly on her hips.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpliy.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she replied sweetly.

"Oh yeah," he said rolling his eyes "just fine and dandy."

"Are you sure?" she asked tilting her head slightly and taking a step forward towards the door.

Branch tried to close to door but the small pink troll just shoved past him.

"Hey!" he snapped grabbing her the hand to stop her "Who said you could just walk into my house?"

The princess just giggled "You're funny."

Branch did not understand how he was being funny, he did not even say anything funny. The young princess looked around the gloomy house before turning her attention back to the grey troll. When her eyes met his face she let out a small 'gasp!'

"Why are you grey?" she asked as her eyes widened "I always thought that all trolls were suppose to be bright pretty colors?"

Branch was feeling annoyed by her "Can you PLEASE just GO AWAY and LEAVE me ALONE!"

Completely ignoring him her eyes scanned his face and that's when she noticed he was bleeding. "You're hurt," she said with a concerned look on her face as she pointed to the small cut above his eyebrow "and covered in mud."

The young grey troll slowly turned away from her to try and hide the hurt and pain on his face as he fought back fresh tears. "Yeah well, it's nothing." he lied.

"Did those trolls do this to you?" she asked before gently wrapping her arms around him "That's so mean."

The warmth from her hug brought some comfort to Branch and he was about to return the hug but instead he pushed her away when he realized how close she really was. "What are you doing?" he asked glaring at her.

"You look like you needed a hug," she tried to explained.

"Well I don't do hugs," he huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But every troll loves hugs," she smiled holding her out her arms to him again and attempting to wrap him in an embrace. Branch really didn't mean to shove her as hard as he did but she fell back onto her butt with a small 'yelp'.

"Now leave me alone!" he snapped opening his door wide.

"But?" she whispered

"OUT!" he yelled causing her to jump.

"FINE!" she snapped back as she picked herself up off the ground, dusted her dress off and marched right past him "Be that way!"

"I WILL!" he shouted before he closed the door behind her.

When she was gone Branch proceeded to clean himself up, he carefully washed the mud off his face and flinched a bit when he touched his cut. He could feel a bump already starting to form and it was very tender to the touch. "Why to go," he said to himself "you just had to mean to the princess. She was just trying to be nice you idiot."

He let out a long sigh "Don't let anyone become to close to you because it hurts when something happens to them."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Poppy just couldn't get the grey troll out of her head and that night at bed time she decided to ask her father.

"Papa?" she asked as her father tucked her into bed that night.

"What is it Poppy?" he asked turning his full attention to the small pink troll.

"Why do some trolls turn grey when all the others are bright pretty colors?" she asked sweetly.

"Well you see Poppy," King Peppy replied taking a seat next to her on the bed "a troll turns grey when it loses all it's happiness."

Poppy cocked her head to the sided "Really...Why?"

King Peppy sighed "It's really hard to explain Sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Because that troll thoses other trolls were teasing was grey," she explained "I just felt so bad for him."

King Peppy could see the worry in his daughter's eyes "A troll's true color can be restored," he told her.

Poppy's eyes lit up "How!"

"True happiness," he replied

"That's it?" she asked "That's easy, every toll has happiness inside them."

"It may not be that simple," King Peppy tried to explain but Poppy was already in deep thought on how to restore the grey troll's color.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days had passed since Branch had encountered the bully trollsand he was going to have to venture out of his safety bunker so he could fill up his water jars. As he opened his door he looked from right to left and left to right just to make sure everything was all clear. He slowly emerged from his bunker when felt it was safe to do so, his ears twitched as he listened for any sounds that were unfamilar. He made his way down to the water's edge to fill his containers. As he filled his last jar the sound of nearby laughter captured his attention, he wanted to ignore it but a part of him was curious. Very quietly he followed the sound of the laughter to a small clearing, trying his best to stay hidden he peaked through the leaves.

His eyes fell upon 'Her' and what had to be her friends. From where Branch was it looked like they were busy decorating cupcakes.

"These cupcakes look delish!" a dark pink female troll exclaimed as she finished adding way more than enough sprinkles to the top of her cupcake.

"Thanks Suki!" Poppy replied happily "My dad helped me back them last night for my slumber party tonight."

"Anything you make is extra sweet," a male purple troll added as he too put his finishing touches on his own cupcake.

Poppy blushed slightly "Aw..Thanks Creek," she said smiling at him "You're so sweet."

A part of Branch wished he too was having fun making cupcakes but no he had to finish collecting the water and gathering more supplies just in case the bergens ever attacked them again. He walked back to his water containers and finished filling the last one. Just as he was about to leave the sound of a stick cracking caused him to freeze. Branch's eyes narrowed as he stared at the area the sound came from, he used his ears to listen for any sounds. He started to walk backwards slowly not taking his eyes off the spot where the noise had come from and too afraid to turn his back on whatever it was.

The sound of deep breathing caused him to refreeze in his spot and his heart to start to race. In a state of panic the young troll dropped his water containers and darted off in the opposite direction of the breathing. Without paying attention to where he was going he hit something hard and he and it fell to the ground with a hard 'thud!'. His eyes focused on what he had hit and to his shock he had ran right into the princess. Her friends were all gathered around them with their faces filled with horror. Princess Poppy was covered from head to toe in frosting because not only had he ran into her but when he did he had knocked her right into all of her cupcakes.

"My cupcakes," she whispered "they're all gone."

Her friends all hurried to help the young princess up

"You have some nerve," a big blue troll said "knocking the princess over and destroying all her cupcakes."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he too got to his feet "but we have to get out of here."

"Whoa, and why is that?" the purple troll asked

"Because there's danger hunting us," Branch tried to explain

The group of young trolls gave each other nervous looks, even the princess looked scared. "What kind of Danger?" she asked

"I don't really know," Branch replied "but I heard it. ...So let's get out of here."

The group of friends were about to follow the grey toll when the group of the four older trolls appeared.

"You trolls don't wanna listen to him," the leader laughed "every troll knows that Stick is crazy."

Branch felt anger start to build up inside of him "I told you before," he said down low "my name is Branch not Stick."

"Whatever," the leader shrugged "besides there's nothing over there. My friends and I just came from that way."

"Yes there is!" Branch snapped "I heard it."

"Oh you heard it," he mocked "as I said before you're just an ugly crazy troll."

Poppy could see that the older troll was upsetting the grey troll "Okay that's enough!" she scolded "If he said he heard something than maybe he heard something."

Branch looked at her completely surprised she was defending him after how he treated her the other day.

The older troll just shook his head "Can't you tell he's lying? I mean he just wanted to destroy your fun because he doesn't like to have fun like normal trolls."

The purple troll who was standing beside Princess Poppy nodded in agreement "I think he maybe right Poppy," he said "he does have a bad aura about him."

Poppy looked from her friend to the grey troll and noticed the dark spot above his eyebrow. The spot had gotten bigger and darker since the other day. "Where did you hear the sound Branch?" she asked remembering his name when he corrected the older troll.

"Over there," Branch replied pointing in the direction he had come from "but I'm not going back there."

"Why not?" the older troll teased "are too embarrassed to show the princess of what a liar you are?"

"I'm not a liar!" Branch snapped

"Then prove it."

Branch reluctantly lead the way back to where he had heard the sound but when the arrived they found nothing. All the trolls searched the area but nothing was there unil the blue troll started yelling.

"Biggie what is it?" The Snack Pack asked

The blue troll turned around holding a small caterpillar like creature and smiling "I'm keeping him!" he said excitely "Everyone meet Mr. Dinkles!"

"Meeew." the creature replied

"AW!" All of the snack pack said at once.

"You see!" the older troll laughed "I told you he was lying."

Branch turned toward the group of friends "I wasn't lying."

Poppy just stared at him wondering why someone would want to ruin cupcakes "Why?" she whispered.

"Bad aura," the purple troll repeated "I can really feel it."

"Come on Poppy let's just go make more cupcakes," the dark pink troll suggested.

Poppy took one last look at the grey troll and shook her head before leaving with her friends.

Branch watched them until they were out of sight before remembering that he was alone with the four older trolls. He turned back to face them, the older one had a huge smirk on his face.

"Thanks to you we got in trouble with our parents!" the leader hissed as the other's circled around the youn troll...

xxxxxxxx

On the way back to her pod with her friends Poppy just stopped and looked back "What's wrong?" Suki asked

"Do you think we should have inivited Branch to join us remaking the cupcakes?" she asked "I mean he could have only destoryed them because we didn't invite him to begin with."

Just as she about to turn around and go back for the grey troll Creek stopped her by gently taking her hand into his "Poppy I get bad vibes from him."

"Because he's not happy," Poppy explained before turning back "Meet you guys back at my house."

Poppy skipped all the back to the spot where they had left the grey troll but he was nowhere to be seen.

"BRANCH!" she called "HELLO!"

'Nothing'

She called for him a few more times before giving up and going home...

From his hiding spot Brach could hear her call his name but he was to ashamed to come out. The young troll sat perfectly still holding his right arm close to his body, it been yanked, pulled and twisted just to hear any sort of yelp for pain. He also had fresh marks on face and even some were starting to form on his belly. This time his tears had fallen in front of his bullies and all it seemed to do was make them hurt him more. He tried to move his hurt arm but he whinced from the pain it caused him.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy and her friends happily rebaked and decorated the cupcakes for the slumber party. But even though she looked happy Poppy could not help but to think about the grey troll. Her and friends prepared for the party by changing into their pjs. She let out a soft sigh as she watched her everyone enjoying the fresh baked cupcakes.

"Poppy?" Biggie asked turning back to his small pink friend "Why aren't you eating a cupcake?"

"I will," she replied cheerfully "just save me some."

Her friends nodded as they stuffed their faces with sweets, Poppy's mind went back to the grey troll and just how upset he was when that older troll had mocked him. She started to realize that maybe it had been a bad idea to just leave him alone with the group of trolls, they had been the ones her father and her saw the other day teasing him. "What if they did something to him?" she blurted out.

"Who?" one of the twins asked before taking a nice size bite of her cupcake.

"Branch," she replied "what if those four trolls did something to Branch?"

"It's just one troll," Creek mumbled almost too quiet for anyone to hear "Besides it's getting dark out and we're not allowed to go out when the darkness comes."

"What kind of queen would I make if I did not follow my dad's No Troll Left Behind rule?" she asked

None of her friends could argue with that but they did have to agree with Creek about it being to late to go searching for the grey troll.

"Well okay," Poppy sighed as she looked out the window of her room "but first thing in the morning we go searching for him."

"Yeah... sure," all her friends said at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch was still sitting in the same spot afraid that his attackers might still be out there just waiting to pounce. He tried to stretch his arm out but pain shot down it and he let out a little yelp he quickly pulled it back close to him. He tried to block out the laughter he still heard in his head from the older trolls has they hurt him. "Here hold his arm back!" the older one snapped before hitting the young troll across the face. Branch's mind replayed the horrible moments of when the older trolls twisted his arm back as far as they could and no matter how much he asked them to stop they refused to leave him alone.

He looked around knowing he had to go home because who knew what kind of dangers were out there at night or what kind of creatures found small trolls to be a tasty meal? But if he moved and the bullies were still out there, how much more could he take? Branch closed is eyes tightly as he slowly got to his feet still holding his arms as tight against his body as possible. Opening his eyes slightly to look around before he started heading in the direction of home. Every little sound he heard made his heart beat faster but he kept going. He was about half home when the sound he had been dreading filled his ears.

"Hey Branchy," the older troll said as he stepped out in front of the young grey troll "I thought I told you, you had to stay there all night."

Branch slowly began to back away from the troll who just smiled.

"What's wrong?" the troll asked in a mocking tone "Your arm still sore?"

"Leave me alone," Branch mumbled down low.

"What's that?" the troll asked taking a few steps towards the young troll "You want me to hurt you more?"

Branch stood bravely in his spot, this he was not going to cry in front of him and as the taller troll approached him he could feel his heart thump against his chest. With one hard shove the smaller troll fell backwards onto the ground, the moment he hit he felt pain shoot down his arm to his wrist. The older troll pulled his fist back and was about to make his young victim cry when...

"Leave him alone!" a small voice yelled from behind them.

Both trolls looked back to see Princess Poppy standing there with her hands placed firmly on her hips, she had a stern look on her face as she marched forward. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked.

"Princess Poppy?" the older troll questioned "What are you doing out when it's almost dark?"

"That is none of your concern," she replied before turning her attention to Branch "now let him go."

"Whatever you say princess," the older troll said lowering his fist down to his side.

"Thank you," Poppy replied

The older troll however decided to use all his weight and just push down as hard as he could onto Branch's sore arm. The young grey troll cried out in pain. Poppy's face changed from a stern look to a very concenred look.

"STOP IT!" she cried out but was completely ignored by the bully as he pushed even harder.

"I SAID, STOP IT!" Poppy yelled as she used all her strength to push the bigger troll off of the smaller one.

The older troll just laughed "Fine you win," he said stepping away from Branch.

Poppy opened her mouth to say something but a whooshing sound that came from above stopped her. The older troll quickly retreated in a panic leaving the two younger trolls alone. Poppy quickly helped the grey troll to his feet.

Another whoosh sound above them followed by a loud screech...Poppy quickly wrapped her arms around the grey troll, Branch could feel her start to shake with fear.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered to her "but try not to make any sudden movements."

Poppy did as she was told and the two trolls slowly and carefully started to make their way towards the bushes. Just as they were almost to safety it landed right in front of them, a giant night bird and what it saw was two snacks.

"I was wrong!" Branch shouted grabbing her by the hand with his good arm "RUN!"

Both trolls took off running together, faster and faster they ran until Poppy realized something.

"Branch home is the other way!"

"I know that!" he called back "You just have to trust me!"

The bird swooped down at them causing Poppy to scream and lose her footing and fall. The small pink troll landed on her belly but she only stayed like that for a few seconds before the grey troll used his good arm to pull her to her feet. Once back on her feet they began to run again the bird swooped down once more this time it was able to grab it's prey. Both trolls were picked up into the air as the bird held onto Poppy and she held onto Branch.

"Branch," she cried "I can't hold onto you. You're too heavy!"

"Just hold on a little longer!" he called up to her

"I'll try!"

Branch held his breath as he forced himself to use his hurt arm to climb up and over Poppy to get to the bird's foot. Without a second thought he bit down onto the it's foot, the bird quickly released Poppy which sent both trolls falling from the sky. Poppy screamed as she fell even if they were not that high off the ground but she became very quiet when she hit the ground just a few feet away from Branch. The grey troll quickly got to his feet ignoring the pain in his arm and rushed over to the fallen princess.

"Poppy!" he shouted as he turned her over to see a large gash across her forehead. "Oh no," he whispered. He heard the night bird's screech and knew it was coming back, his eyes quickly darted around the area looking for some place safe.

"Perfect," he said when he spotted a large rock with a small opening just big enough for two small trolls to fit in. He manged to use whatever strenght he had left and pull the unconscious princess to safety. Once safely hidden away from the bird Branch tried to wake the princess up.

"Please wake up," he begged carefully trying to wipe away the blood on her forehead.

 **Okay here his chapter 3...hope you liked it! thanks for the reviews:D I update faster if you review! Sorry for any typos**


	4. Chapter 4

Branch started to panic as he frantically searched for anything to help stop Poppy's forehead from bleeding. He quickly tore a small piece off her pajama sleeve and applied pressure to her head. The princess groaned a little as she started to wake up "What happened?" she mumbled before trying to sit up.

"No don't," Branch warned "please stay still."

Poppy's eyes shot open and she looked around "Were are we?" she asked.

"Hiding until it's safe to leave," Branch replied.

"My head feels funny," the young princess groaned

"That's because you hit really hard," Branch explained as he continued to gently hold the princess down with his hand covering her forehead.

"It hurts," she wimpered

"The wound looks pretty deep," the grey troll sighed

"I'm bleeding?" she questioned "Is it really bad."

Branch looked down at the pink troll "It's pretty bad," he replied not seeing any reason to sugar coat the truth.

Poppy let out a soft sob "I wanna go home," she whispered

"Well we can't right now," Branch sighed "that night bird could still be out there."

A good hour past before the bleeding finally stopped and Branch could remove his hand but he advised Poppy to continue to stay still just in case the bleeding came back. Poppy found it really hard to stay still. She wanted nothing more than to sit up and ask Branch a million and one questions. As she lay there looking up at the rock ceiling she very slowly turned her head towards where she knew the grey troll was. When her eyes fell upon him she saw that his face was all scuffed and marked up from the four trolls earlier.

Branch felt her staring at him and he started to feel uncomfortable. He tried to turn away from but it was no use because he could still feel her eyes on him. He wanted to yell at her to stop looking at him but he also did not want to make her cry.

"We should sing a song," she said breaking the silence between them

"I don't sing," Branch quickly replied flatly

"What? Why?" Poppy asked "Every troll sings."

"Not every troll," Branch whispered

"It's easy," Poppy replied happily finally being able to sit up.

Branch watched in horror as she opened her mouth to sing but just as the words about to come out of her a loud crack of thunder stopped her. In a flash the pink troll was right next to him wrapping her arms around him. He was about to protest but could find it him when he felt her whole body trembling in fear. With being so close to him he noticed she smelled like a mix of wildberries and just a hint of mint.

"I'm scared," she whispered "I want my dad."

It wasn't long before Branch felt Poppy's body go heavy and he heard soft snores escape her. "Well," he said in his head "I guess I'm stuck with her sleeping on me. Might as well try and get comfortable."

He sighed as he leaned back into the rock's wall and began to feel his eyes get heavy.

xxxxxx

The next morning Poppy's friends had discovered that she was missing and they quickly alerted King Peppy.

King Peppy called a town meeting right away "We must find my daughter!" he exclaimed "She's missing."

All the trolls gasped at the same time and started mumbling amongst themselves before they scattered in all different directions in search of the missing princess.

Meanwhile Branch and Poppy were getting ready to set off in the direction they hoped the village was in. Even though the bird did not have the two trolls in it's clutches very long it did manage to get them lost.

"So why do those trolls pick on you?" the pink troll asked once they were walking.

Branch really did not feel like answering questions so he quickly turned it around "Why were you out so late Princess?"

"I was looking for you," she answered

The grey troll stopped and looked at her for a second "You were looking for me?" he asked "Why?"

Poppy smiled "I wanted to make sure you were alright after we left you there with those sour trolls."

"Oh," he replied secretly wishing it was to invite him to her slumber party.

Her smiled faded "Oh?" She repeated with a head tilt.

Branch suddenly stopped and used his ears to listen very closely.

"What is it?" she asked

"Shhh!" he hissed quickly covering her lips with one finger "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she whispered not hearing any kind of sound.

"Exactly," Branch whispered back "which means that there is danger near by."

Poppy let out a small gasp as she rushed to Branch's side as fast as she could "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly "and I don't want to find out."

As they continued to walk along the way the area became more familar to Branch as he had often come out here to gather sticks for his bunker. Then the sound of some troll calling for Princess Poppy filled their ears.

"I'm here!" the young princess yelled back.

Within seconds a troll emerged from the tall grass smiling "I FOUND HER. ALERT THE KING!"

As the troll got closer his smile faded and a very worried look appeared on his face. "QUICKLY!" he shouted as he grabbed Poppy "SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

Branch watched as Poppy was being rushed away from him and out of view. He sighed as he turned and made his way towards his home but as he got closer to his bunker and noticed that his entrance was open slightly. He cautiously entered his home only to find everything the way it was before he left it. Now he could breath a sigh of relief but he couldn't help but to wonder why it was open to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since Branch and Poppy had returned home from the bird attack and everyday since that day Poppy would not leave the grey troll alone. She even brought along her friends which did not look like they enjoyed the grey troll's company. Though Branch would never admit it but he secretly enjoyed the princess's company. Plus with Poppy's posse around him the bullies stayed away.

"So my birthday is in a couple of weeks!" Poppy cheered "And I want to throw a big party!"

"What!" Branch exclaimed as he gathered some twigs nearby "Poppy that's a bad idea."

Poppy and her friends all looked back at him "And why is that?" her purpled friend named Creek asked

"What if the bergens find us?" Branch asked "You don't want to make a lot of noise."

"But Poppy throws a party every year," Satin replied

"Yeah," her sister Chenille added "everyone knows that."

"Well he doesn't," Creek replied "because he has never been invited to one."

Branch ignored his words and was more focused on trying to shange Poppy's mind about her party. "Poppy please," he warned "you could lead the bergens right to us."

From behind him he heard her friends laugh "You mean like the day you said something was hinding in the bushes and it was just Mr. Dinkles?" a glittery troll that Poppy said his name was Guy Diamond said as he pointed to the tiny worm in Biggie's arms 'MEW!' the worm said.

Branch could feel his face starting to go hot with anger and embarassment "Don't worry Branch," Poppy said happily "I'm going to invite you."

"Well I'm not going to go," the grey troll protested "because if a bergen shows up I don't want to get eaten."

Poppy's big bright happy eyes saddened 'how could he not want to go to a party?' she asked herself.

"Don't take it personal princess," the older bully troll said as he and his three friends stepped into the clearing "little Branch here is just a crazy troll."

"I'm not crazy!" Branch hissed

"What do you want?" Poppy asked as she glared up at the taller troll

"Just passing through," he simply replied before his eyes flashed towards the grey troll. Oh how he wished he was alone, he still had some unfinished business he wanted to deal with once Branch was by himself.

When the four bullies were gone Poppy turned her attention back to the grey troll "Branch please come to my party," she pleaded "I promise it won't be to loud."

Branch sighed "Okay fine," he said "only if it shuts you up."

"Yay!" she cheered quickly getting up to run over to the grey troll to hug him.

Her friends did not look to happy about having the village crazy grey troll join their party...oops Poppy's party, he would ruin it...they just knew it.

xxxxxxx

Branch still couldn't believe he had agreed to go to Poppy's party when the threat of a bergen attack lingered and at any second one could come crashing through the forest and find them. But he had to go just to make sure that Poppy kept her promise of not being too loud. Though he was not that familar with being invited to parties he did know he had to find something to give the Princess. So on the day of the party he set off to find the perfect present, he searched high and low but still could not find anything.

"This is supid," he told himself as he walked along until he saw it just laying there. A small smile appeared on his face as he bent down and picked it up. He stared down at the most perfectly round light purple stone "Perfect," he said as he held it in his hands. Branch focused on the stone as he turned to walk back home and he was feeling proud of himself for finding it.

He was almost home when **'WHACK!'** right to the side of the face caught him off guard causing him to stumble backwards. Branch's free hand rubbed the side of his face as he looked up to see the troll bullies blocking his way.

"What's in your hand?" the older troll questioned when he saw that the younger grey troll was holding something tightly in his left hand.

"Nothing!" Branch shot back but the older troll was not buying

"Okay Stick," he smirked "you two options here. Either you show me what you have or I take it by force."

Branch tightened his grip onto the stone "Leave me alone," he said "why do you keep bothering me?"

The older troll laughed "Because it's so much fun," he replied "now let me see what;s in your hand."

"No!" Branch snapped "I'm not scared of you!

"Have it your way then," the older troll shrugged as two more trolls joined the four.

xxxxxxxxx

Poppy let out a soft sigh as she continued to stare at the door waiting for the grey troll to walk through it.

"He's not going to show up Poppy!" her friends called from the dance floor

"They're right," Creek said as he walked up behind her and gently taking her by the hand and leading her towards the dance area "he just doesn't want to have fun like us."

"Yeah," Poppy said sighing again and taking one last look at the door as a single tear rolled down her cheek "I guess you're right."

Her friends all cheered as she joined them out on the floor to show them her moves.

xxxxxxx

With on swift punch to the tummy the young grey troll fell forward, these trolls were much stronger then him and no matter if he even tried to fight back they would over power him. Branch really did not understand why they did this to him, all he ever did was keep to himself. Once the group of trolls had their target on the ground they laughed. Branch used his arms to try to cover his face but it was no use they still managed to cause him to bleed. Maybe if he stayed still they would just leave but no they didn't.

When the bully troll had him right where he wanted him he grabbed whatever it was the grey troll was holding away. "A dumb stone," he said before tossed it away.

"No," Branch said weakly

"Was that your gift for the princess?" he asked before bursting into laughter "You do know that she doesn't really like you right? And that she only invited you because she felt sorry for you an ugly grey crazy troll."

"That's not true," Branch whispered

"Oh yes it is," he laughed before nodding at his friends "Someone is waiting for you."

Branch felt himself being picked up and carried and his heart started t o beat faster as they walked deeper into the forest and away from the village. Where were they taking him? He did not have to wonder long before heard the terrifying screech of the night bird in the distance...


	6. Chapter 6

Branch started to panic as the bullies continued towards the night bird's screeches.

"Come on," he heard the leader say "hurry up."

The grey troll had to get away and fast, he did not want to know what their plan was. So being the quick thinker he was he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"OW!" the tallest troll bully shouted dropping the smaller troll to the ground with a thump. The other trolls turned towards him "The little termite bit me," he explained rubbing his shoulder.

Using this as his escape Branch wasted no time before he was on his feet and quickly darting off far and fast away from the bullies. The little grey troll did not stop until he was safe and sound inside his bunker. He knew the bullies would strike again but maybe he just once he would be ready.

The next day Branch returned to the spot where the bullies tossed his tiny purple stone he had found for the princess, he let out a sigh as he began to search for it. A tiny sparkle caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, he walked over and to his excitement he found the small stone. A smile formed briefly on his face as he bent down to pick it up, he stared down at the small smooth stone as he held it in his hand. It was perfect, now he just had to give it to the princess.

Princess Poppy was not hard to find as most would know, she was always front and center singing or dancing but not this time, she was not there. Branch was relieved she was not there anyway because he felt kind of weird giving the princess his gift in front of everytroll. It did not take him long before he found her sitting on a rock with her knees pulled to her chest in serious thought. Looking down one more time at the tiny stone in his hand Branch took in a long breath before he found his courage but just as he was about to walk up to her one of her friends appeared.

"Poppy?" the troll asked softly walking up to the pink troll "Are you feeling alright?"

Poppy let out a sigh "Yes Creek," she softly replied

"Are you sure?" he asked sitting down next to her on the rock.

The pink troll nodded as a tear fell from her cheek.

"What's wrong?" the purple troll asked placing a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He lied to me," she whispered "he told me he would come to my party."

"We did ask you if you were sure if you wanted to invite him," Creek pointed out.

"I believe that everyone deserves to be happy," Poppy replied with a sniff

"But some trolls just don't want to be happy like the rest of us," Creek tried to explain before turning the princess's face toward's his and lifting her head up slightly "you're upset." he said "You should let it out, it's not good to keep thing bottled up inside."

Poppy nodded "You're right...I guess."

Branch watched from a safe distance as the princess hopped off the rock "Branch!" she snapped pointing at a tall blade of grass "I'm mad at you! You lied to me about coming to my party and I just wanted to tell you that, that wasn't a very nice thing to do!" she paused for a minute before taking in a deep breath and letting it back out "You're not a nice troll or a good friend!"

When she was done she turned back to Creek and smiled "I do feel a little better."

"See," the purple troll replied smiling

Popppy smiled back "Now let's go find the others!"

Creek shrugged his shoulders "Okay...sure," he replied as he hopped of the rock to join his pink friend.

As Branch watched them leave his grip in the tiny stone tightened, so she was mad at him? Well it wasn't his fault that he did not go to her "stupid" party. In fact he felt that parties were a bad thing anyway with the threat of a bergen attack at anytime. He looked at the stone in his hand one more time before he used all his strength to throw as far as possible.

"She wouldn't have liked my gift anyways," he told himself.

Now he knew how she felt about him and it did not feel good...

 _ **Sorry it took so long to update this story but I was busy with the holidays and then I was sick for over a week with the flu. But now I am back! Thank you for all your reviews they really mean a lot to me:D Leave a review and I will update this storey faster! Have a good day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had gone by since Branch had over heard what Poppy had said or the troll bullies had picked on him. The grey troll never let his guard down for even a second, he always had his ears focused on whatever little noise he would hear in the back ground. Branch was gathering various types of stones for his bunker when sound of cheerful humming got his attention. He quickly stopped what he was doing and was about leave when...she came into view.

"Hi Branch!" she greeted happily with a huge smile spread wide across her face "What are ya up to?"

"What do you want?" he huffed back as he turned towards her with a frown.

Poppy cocked her head to the side "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh like you care," he half whispered turning his back once more to the pink princess.

"Yes I do care," she replied as her face changed from happy to concerned.

"Just leave me alone," he replied coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked "Because if anyone should be mad it's me. You told me you would come to my party and you never showed up."

Branch rolled his eyes "Well I'm sorry Princess!" he snapped "But I was busy!"

"Busy doing what!" she shot back as she folded her arms across her chest "I mean what could possibly be more important than a party?"

"Parties are a bad idea anyway," Branch replied "because you never know when a hungry bergen will attack and then you'll be sorry."

"Branch do you think you are over reacting about this whole bergen thing?" she asked with a small sigh "I mean it's almost nine years and they haven't even found us."

"But they could still be out there," Branch tried to explain "just waiting for a tasty troll like you or anyone of us to make one mistake and then poof...no more Poppy."

Poppy just shook her head "Branch I trust that my dad found a safe enough spot so that the bergens can't find us."

Branch was quiet for a moment before turning his attention back to stone gathering "Now if you don't mind Princess," he said sternly "I wish to be left alone."

"But why?" she asked finally walking over to him "Why aren't you like normal troll kids?"

She stopped when she saw his body stiffen up before she continued "You know...sing, dance, play or hug. I mean all you ever do is is gather things."

"I like the way I am," he replied coldly "and if you or any other troll don't really like it then I don't care."

"I'm just saying that you should live a little."

Branch opened his mouth to protest her but before he could her friends joined her. "Come on Poppy," her tall friend who Branch could not remember the name of at the moment said "This party pooper just isn't to fun like the rest of us."

"Cooper's right," Creek replied as he took his spot next to the pink troll and stared at the grey troll "Some trolls just don't want to have fun."

"Yeah...but," Poppy began to say giving Branch a sweet look "I think deep down he wants to join us, he's just doesn't want to admit it."

Creek just rolled his eyes not wanting anything to with the grey troll that Poppy was so eager to have join their little group, he did not even know why. It was clear that the troll did not want to join in on any of their fun, so why was she pushing so hard?

Poppy sighed when she saw that the grey troll turned away from her and her friends..."Come on guys," she said to her friends "let's go."

Branch turned back just as Poppy and her friends were leaving and he watched them disappear into the tall grass. He hated to admit that she was right about a part of him wanting to join them but he was never going to let fun get in the way of his attention again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoox

It had been years...six to be exact since the bullies bothered Branch...well aside from name calling now and then but still it was better then beating him up. The biggest thing he had to worry about was every other day being invited to one of Poppy's parties that he would pretend that he was not interested in going to and act like he would discard it but secretly stashed away in his bunker. Yeah Poppy was annoying but for some reason whenever she was around recently he would get this weird feeling deep inside him, though he tried to ignore it seemed to trigger it more if she smiled at him.

One afternoon he heard her sweet laughter and he found himself stopping whatever he was doing to go spy on her from a distance. He watched her scrapbooking with her friends and let out a soft sigh as touch of warmth spread across his face.

"Whatcha lookin at Stick?" Boulder the leader of the bully trolls asked with a smirk.

Branch quickly turned back to face the bully "Nothing," he replied with a frown

Boulder looked over to where the grey troll had just been staring "Oh you got to be kidding me," he laughed "you like the Princess?"

Branch could feel his face go hot

"Like I told you before," Boulder said "she would never like anyone like you and she only invites you to her parties because she feels sorry for you."

Branch watched as Boulder left to go join his friends somewhere off in the distance. He turned back to Poppy and her friends and let out another sigh, he knew had to hide whatever feelings he was feeling because he could tell how much she liked someother troll. Yes it was true that through the years Poppy had developed a crush on Creek and anyone could easily see it, whenever he was around she would get all giggly and her cheeks glowed a brighter pink.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Winter time in the troll village was magical...young trolls having snowball fights and building snowtrolls but Poppy's favorite thing was going to the nearby 'pond' which was frozen over and going ice skating. The twins had designed her a new pair of skates and was really wanted to try them out. So when the big freeze came she couldn't wait for the Snack Pack so she headed to said pond and slapped her skates on. Gliding on the ice felt so peaceful and there was just something about the chill air flowing through the princess's hair that made it feel just right. The young princess hummed happily as she skated along.

Branch was just walking by when he saw her skating gracefull alone...he stopped and admired her...

"BRANCH!" she exclaimed when she noticed him just standing there "COME SKATE WITH ME!"

The grey troll just shook his head "I don't skate," he replied.

She exited the ice and and picked up a pair of skates "Here you can use Creek's pair I customized."

Branch looked down at the skated and saw that she had painted rainbows on the blades "I told you I don't skate."

She just rolled her eyes "Come on you big baby," she said quickly grabbing him by the hand and pulling him closer to the ice..."Please?"

Branch sighed before taking the pair of skates from her and placing them on his feet "Fine but just one time around the ice."

"YAY!" she cheered giving him a big hug

Branch felt his face go hot from her touch but he quickly snapped out of it and gently pushed away from her "Okay...Okay...but don't make this into a big deal."

She nodded before taking him by the hand again and dragging him out onto the ice. As she skated she started to sing...

 _ **Don't think about it**_

 _ **Just move your body**_

 _ **Listen to the music**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Just move those left feet**_

 _ **Go ahead, get crazy**_

 _ **Anyone can do it**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire)**_

 _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_

 _ **Show the room what you can do**_

 _ **Prove to them you got the moves**_

 _ **I don't know about you,**_

 _ **But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **And we can do this together**_

 _ **I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

After one time around the ice Branch

tried to make his escape but was

quickly stopped by a extremely happy Poppy.

 _ **When you finally let go**_

 _ **And you slay that solo**_

 _ **'Cause you listen to the music**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **'Cause you're confident, And you make your hips sway**_

 _ **We knew that you could do it**_

 _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire...**_

The two young trolls skated together and for the first time in a long time a certain grey troll seemed to be having fun. Branch could feel his face go even hotter as she continued to hold his hand and when he realized that he was letting his guard down he stumbled. Both trolls fell forward onto the ice..."Ouch!" Poppy said as she got her knees.

"I'm sorry," Branch whispered as he quickly got to his feet and helped her back up "but I got to go."

"Branch...wait," she said trying to stop the grey troll who was already off the ice and removing the pair of skates from his feet.

The grey troll gave her one last look before rushing off towards his bunker...Once he was alone inside he couldn't help but to smile...

 **Thanks for the reviews, likes and followings guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope to make a new one in the next couple of days. Please leave a review and it will encourge me to write faster.:D**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days Branch tried his best to avoid Poppy and the others but mostly Poppy. Because he knew that she most likely told her friends about how she got the grey troll to skate with her. Then there was the fact that whenever she was near he felt feelings he could not explain. Branch sat alone on a tree branch writing down his deepest and most personal thoughts. As finished his final sentance the sound of giggling filled his ears, he carefully placed the small book he had writing in back in his hair. From where he sat he watched two small trolls playfully chase each other around and throw snowballs, he shook his head before noticing out in the distance was a troll eating plant.

The two young trolls continued to play completely unaware of the danger that lurked not too far from them. Branch remembered the last time he warned trolls of the dangers, mud and rocks were thrown at him. Not to mention all the times he was picked on and beat up. But he could not let these naive young trolls get in harm's way. Just like a few years prior the two trolls stopped at the edge of the clearing to look at what lay ahead of them.

"I wonder what's out there?" the smallest asked

"I don't know," the other squeaked "but let's find out."

The smaller one had a worried look on her face "But?"

"What are you...chicken?" the older one teased

"No!" she snapped before lowering her voice "But what if he's out there?"

"Who?"

"You know," she whispered

The older troll kid shrugged her shoulders...The smaller troll had just opened her mouth to reply when Branch jumped out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he hissed

The two little trolls screamed and took off running as fast as they could back towards the village.

Deep down Branch hated scarying them but he knew it had to be done, he let out a sigh as he stood alone. "Well at least they are safe," he thought to himself.

Branch looked around at the empty clearing and it was just like him in away, all alone and empty.

"Hey Stick!" Boulder yelled causing the grey troll to snap out of his thoughts and turn towards him. "Why you messing with my little sister?"

"Little sister?" Branch repeated

"Yeah," Boulder said advancing the grey troll "my sister Pebble told me you chase hher and her friend away from here."

"It's not like that," Branch tried to explain but Boulder just shook his head "I think I've been letting you off too easy these past few years. I think you want to get hurt."

Branch began slowly backing away from Boulder but quickly backed into something hard. "Grab him!" Boulder order the troll Branch had backed into.

The strong troll did had he was told "I hope you're ready," Boulder smirked as he got into the grey trolls face "because you are in for a world of hurt."

"You don't understand," Branch said "I was just..."

Boulder rolled his eyes before slamming the grey troll in the stomach "Shut up!"

Soon Boulder's other friends joined him and it wasn't long before they had their target on the ground.

Branch closed his eyes wishing they would just stop and leave him alone but no they kept going. He could feel his heart beating fast because of how scaried he was and if he tried to get away they would hurt him even more. He could feel himself start to shiver from being shoved down in the snow for a long time and just when Boulder and his gang let up a sharp pain to head and then blackness...

xxxxx

Poppy happily skipped towards Branch's bunker holding a very important invite to her winter slumber party. She knew this time was going to be different and he would accept it and join the party. She could tell that when they skated together that deep down he was having fun. Poppy knocked on his rock "Branch are you in there?" she exclaimed but no answer...She looked around and noticed that it would be dark soon which meant that the grey troll should be returning very soon.

She was right...it wasn't long before the grey troll appeared. Her face lit up when she saw him but her smile slowly faded when she noticed he was walking very slowly holding his once injured right arm close to his chest again. "Branch?" she whispered but before the grey troll even made it to his bunker he collapsed in snow.

"BRANCH!" she shouted as she rushed to his side.

Poppy kneeled down beside him and saw that the left side of his face was covered in dark marks. He looked like he was in so much pain, she had to help him.

"Branch," she whispered "you have to get up."

The grey troll stayed still...

Poppy knew she had to get him inside because the temperature was dropping fast ...

"Branch come on," she said carefully lifting his left arm

"Poppy?" the grey troll asked softly

"Yes," she replied

Poppy used all her strength to help the injuried troll to his feet and get him safely inside his bunker. Once inside Poppy helped Branch to his makeshift couch and quickly threw a couple twigs into the fireplace to keep the dying fire from going out. She knew she had to warm him up because his body temperature was down so low. Poppy searched his bunker for any blankets but only found the one on his bed, she grabbed it and rushed back to the grey troll's side.

Poppy warmed so water over the fire so she could clean up Branch. She very carefully wiped away the blood.

"Poppy?" Branch whispered opening his eyes to meet hers

"Yes?" she replied

"Please don't leave me."

Poppy smiled "I'm not going anywhere," she replied taking his left hand into hers "you stayed with when I was hurt. Now I'm going to do the same."

Branch smiled softly before blacking out again...

Normally the happiest troll Poppy felt anger towards whoever did this, this was not troll behavior. And whoever did this was going to pay.

 _ **Sorry it took longer to update this story...well here is the next chapter hope you liked it. Next chapter coming very soon...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait hope you like it. Thanks again for the reviews, favs and following. You guys rock! The more reviews I get the faster I will update this story. Sorry for any typos any way here is the next chapter. Next one will be Boulder and his gang finally getting what's coming to them.**_

Branch sat alone trying to clear his head and besides he like the silence. One second he was just sitting there minding his own business the next a large group of angry troll were gathered around him.

"That's him King Peppy!" a female troll yelled "He's the troll that attacked my baby!"

"What? No?," Branch tried to defend himself but the others refused to listen

"You need to banish him!" the same female troll shouted "He's no good."

Branch watched as the mighty King Peppy stepped forward and his eyes met the young grey troll.

"Banish him...banish him...banish him," all the trolls started to chant

King Peppy held his hand up to quiet the others down "Very well," he sighed "Our people have spoken and you son are now banished."

"Wait, King Peppy..." the young troll began to plea "I was just trying to protect her from the dangers in forest."

"He's lying," the angry female said.

Branch looked around at the group of trolls, he swallowed hard as they all started closing in on him. Then Boulder stepped out of the crowd holding a large rock in is hand "You better start running Stick," he smirked. A part of Branch wanted to run but the other part of him scared and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Boulder just shrugged his shoulders "Fine then don't run."

"GET HIM!" some troll shouted from the back of the group. The group charged at the grey troll, Branch finally found it him to run. He felt like his feet were not working like they should and could not go as fast as he wanted to.

"MONSTER!" he heard the female troll yell before something hit him from behind.

"I'm not a mon...!" he started to yell back before falling flat on his stomach thanks to sometroll using it's hair to grab hold of his leg. With the grey troll down the others picked him and carried him over to the edge of a rocky ledge.

"I say we toss him over," Branch heard one troll say. When the others agreed and prepared to just let the grey troll go that's when Poppy stepped foward.

"WAIT!" her voice yelled as she made her way over to where Branch was being held "Put him down." she said calmly as she pointed to the ground.

The trolls did as they were told and placed the grey troll onto the ground. Branch's eye met hers and for a brief minuate he thought everything was going to be alright. "Poppy," he whispered

Poppy smiled as she stepped towards him but then every step she took her smile began to fade and some other kind of face started to show. Poppy was now mere inches from the grey troll before she grabbed hold of the front of his vest and pulled him even closer to her.

"Bye," she whispered back before using all her strength to shove her target backwards. Branch stumbled back almost loosing his footing on the edge. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion but he still could not get out of the way of the large rock that that hurtling right towards his face. When it hit he lost his balance and fell...

xxxxxxx

Branch sat up so quickly his head started to spin, he looked around and realized he was in his bunker.

"Branch are you alright?" Poppy's concerned voice asked from behind the couch as she rushed to his side.

The grey troll started to tremble as cold chills ran through his body...Poppy gently placed her hand on his forehead "Oh my gosh Branch!" she exclaimed "You're on fire."

Poppy had never felt a fever this high before and she was really worried about him "Maybe I should go get help," she said but just as she was about to turn and leave an ice cold hand grabbed her hand. Poppy felt her heart sink as she looked at the shivering troll. "Branch I have to go get the doctor," she said calmly "but your fever is way too high and Dr Plum is the only one who can help."

Branch did not want to be left alone even though he had been alone for years, he was afraid of what might happen if she left him. Boulder might decide to just barge in and finish him off now that he was even more weaker. Branch closed his eyes as the images of Boulder and his gang flooded his memory. They did not care about how cold he was as they had him shoved down in the snow, no all they ever seemed to care about was how much pain they could put him through.

There were alot of marks that Poppy did not see that covered the grey troll's back and she never would. Branch slowly lowered his head to try to hide the sadness in his eyes as he slowly let her hand go. Poppy looked at the parts of Branch's face that she could see a noticed how dark his marks were becoming. Whoever had done this to him must really hate him but she could not understand why. Sure Branch was grumpy at times...well all the time but this was still no way to treat someone who has feelings and can feel pain just like everyone else.

"Branch," she said sweetly "I'll be right back."

The grey troll watched her leave and then he was alone once again. Branch slowly got to his feet and walked towards the mirror that was across the room. He looked at his face in the mirror and saw a long dark mark over his left eye from when Boulder thought it would be funny to use one of the twigs that Branch was always collecting as a way to cause more pain. It took a few of them to hold the struggling troll still but when they did it stung really bad as it made contact not once but twice. Or when they used the same twig to slap across the cold skin of his side. Poppy soon returned with Dr Plum who went to work on the grey troll upon arrival, she clean and dressed his wounds and gave him some medicine to help reduce the fever. When she was finished told Poppy to keep an eye on him over night and if he starts to get any worst to come get her right away.

"I will," Poppy said giving the doctor a small smile.

"You should get some rest Princess," Dr Plum told her "He's going to be out for the rest of the night."

"Okay," Poppy nodded "And thanks again."

Dr Plum bid her Princess Poppy a goodnight before leaving. Once Poppy and Branch were alone again the pink troll walked back over to the sleeping grey troll and smiled slightly before very carefully placing her hand gently on top of his. She stood there for a moment before she started to hum a song but she was Poppy and humming led to her singing.

 _ **If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**_  
 _ **I'll sail the world to find you**_  
 _ **If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**_  
 _ **I'll be the light to guide you...**_

She started off guietly before slowly getting louder...

 _ **Find out what we're made of**_  
 _ **When we are called to help our friends in need**_

 _ **You can count on me like one two three**_  
 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**_  
 _ **You'll be there**_  
 _ **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

 _ **Whoa, whoa**_  
 _ **Oh, oh**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**_  
 _ **I'll sing a song**_  
 _ **Beside you**_  
 _ **And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_  
 _ **Everyday I will**_  
 _ **Remind you**_

 _ **Ooh**_  
 _ **Find out what we're made of**_  
 _ **When we are called to help our friends in need**_

 _ **You can count on me like one two three**_  
 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**_  
 _ **You'll be there**_  
 _ **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_  
 _ **I'll never let go**_  
 _ **Never say goodbye**_  
 _ **You know you can**_

 _ **Count on me like one two three**_  
 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**_  
 _ **And you'll be there**_  
 _ **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_  
 _ **You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**_

When finished her song she sat down on very uncomfortable chair but yet somehow managed to fall asleep with her mouth wide open and very unprincess like...

. __


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for your reviews! Anyways here is the next chapter to this story that was only meant to be a one shot story but I am glad I continued it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more than just once a week. Please leave a review, favorite or follow:D I look forward to reading your wonderful reviews and sorry for any typos.**_

By the next morning Branch's fever was gone thanks to Dr Plum's medicine and whatever cream she had used on him was helping take away the pain caused by Boulder and his gang. The grey troll wiped his eyes to clear his vision and was about to sit up when a loud snore that sounded almost like some sort of growl caught his attention. He sat up and looked to his left towards the sound and saw the Princess fast asleep in a very uncomfortable looking way in his chair. A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed how far open her mouth was and the little droplets of drool that was falling from it.

"But I want to finish baking the rainbows..." she mumbled softly before letting out a nother loud snore.

Branch got to his feet and walked over to the sleeping princess "Poppy?" he whispered gently tapping her shoulder. He figured that her friends would be wondering where she was and besides it was time for to leave. "Poppy?" he whispered a little louder.

"Noooo..." the pink troll groaned "Five more seconds."

Branch rolled his eyes as he tapped her shoulder harder "Poppy?"

Then without warning the pink troll shot up and slapped the grey troll across the face not meaning too. "Branch," she said blushing "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, too."

"It's time for you to leave," Branch said rubbing his cheek

"But what about you?" she asked "Are you feeling better?"

"Just fine," he lied

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern "Who did this to you?"

Branch turned away from her "You should just go."

"But, Branch?" she said softly as she stood up and placed a caring hand on his shoulder causing the grey troll to tense up.

"Please just go!" he snapped causing her to jump secretly wishing he had not done that.

"Fine," she huffed as she stomped towards t he exit "if that's the thanks I get for staying with you."

As Branch watched her leave he felt so guilty for upsetting her like he did and was mentally kicking himself for it.

Once she was outside Poppy breathed in the icy air before she started walking back to her pod but on the way she over heard sometrolls laughing. She followed the sound of their laughter until she saw them.

"Did you see the way he looked when I used the stick?" one troll said before laughing

"Yeah," another one laughed "and the way we all held him down."

It did not take the pink troll long before she realized who and what they were laughing about. Before she could stop herself she was already halfway to them, she felt a feeling that she never never really felt before...anger. Poppy marched right up to the laughing trolls and with her blood surging brought her hand back and 'WHACK!' she layed it right across Boulder's face.

"I know what you did!" she hissed

Boulder glared at the Princess as he cupped his cheek in his hand "I was just protecting my sister!" the troll spat "That crazy grey troll attacked her."

"You're lying!" Poppy snapped "And what you trolls did was very untroll like and you should all be punished."

The trolls behind Boulder gave each other side glances as the Princess continued to scold them. "Calm down Princess," Boulder said coolly "we were just messing with him."

"You call hurting someone just messing with someone?" Poppy asked as she placed her hands firmly on her hips "Just because Branch is grey doesn't mean that he has no feelings."

"Whatever," Boulder smirked

Poppy could feel her face go hot with anger as this troll was showing no emotion that he cared about hurting another. "You trolls are horrible!" she snapped

"Poppy?" a voice asked coming up from behind "Is everything alright?"

The troll boys all took several steps back as the King walked ober to his daughter. "No Dad," Poppy confessed "These troll have been very untroll like to another troll."

King Peppy looked at his daughter before turning his attention to the group of boys "How so?" he asked

Poppy lowered her head at the thought of repeating what they had done to Branch to her father. "They attacked Branch," she whispered trying hold back her tears "They hurt him really bad and if I had not been delivering an invitation to him, I never would have found him in time."

"Is this true?" King Peppy asked the boys

"AS I told the Princess before," Boulder explained "that troll attacked my baby sister."

"Well you should not have taken the matter into your own hands." Peppy told them "And I think a word with your parents is an order."

"But Dad?" Poppy questioned as her father started to lead them away and back to the village "What if they just do it again?"

"We won't," Boulder quickly added "We're trolls of our word."

"We're still going to discuss this matter over with your parents," King Peppy said sternly.

Poppy started to follow her father but he calmly told her to stay put. As much as she hated to stay she did as her father told her to. She let out a sigh as she walked back towards her pod but then a bright idea came to her. She quickly ran home and started to make her famous cupcakes and it wasn't long before her friends joined her.

"Hey Pops!" Suki greeted happily as she and the others walked into the royal kitchen "What's you up to?"

"Just making cupcakes!" a flour covered Poppy exclaimed as she furiously mixed the batter.

"We can see that," Suki replied "but for what?"

"A party?" Biggie questioned quickly bringing his fists together with excitement.

"No," Poppy replied with a smile

"Then for what?" Cooper asked

"Branch," the happy princess replied as she ignored her friend's looks of disapproval.

"But why?" Cooper blurted out "He's such a party pooper."

"Because I feel like it," she shrugged as she continued to mix her cupcakes.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Creek spoke up as helped prepare the cupcake tins for the princess.

"Thank you Creek," Poppy replied trying to hide her blush.

The purple troll caught this and used it to milk all that he could "I would do anything for you," he said coolly as he gently used his right hand to lift her chin up before playfully 'booping' her nose.

"All right we'll help," Suki smiled

Poppy thanked her friends as they prepared as many cupcakes as they could. After baking and cooling it was time to decorate. Once decorating was complete Poppy only picked out the most perfect cupcakes for her grumpy friend.

"Do you want us to tag along?" Suki asked taking a bite of the leftover cupcakes Poppy had left.

"I'm sure," Poppy replied as she walked out of her pod. She felt that Branch would not want the others trailing behind her, in fact was was sure he was still upset with her from earlier. It wasn't long before the princess was standing in front of the enterance to his bunker. She gathered all her courage and knocked.

"BRANCH!" she called

"What do you want?" she heard his voice ask

"Can I come in?"

She heard him sigh before opening the enterance to letting her in. "I made you some cupcakes," she said happily as she held out the small plate of tasty treats.

The grey troll looked from the her to the cupcakes "Why?" he asked totally confused

"Because," she shrugged "I wanted to."

Branch carefully took the plate from her and for a brief second Poppy thought she saw a smile on his face. Speaking of his face Poppy found herself staring at it for longer than she should have, she could see that the marks had gotten darker from earlier.

"I know it was Boulder and his friends," she whispered slowly looking away "he said it was because you attacked his sister."

Branch turned away from her "But I know that's not true," she continued "and that he was lying. I overheard him after I left earlier laughing about it."

The grey troll sat the cupcakes aside before turning back to the princess who looked as if she was ready to cry. "Please don't kick me out," she whispered hanging her head low "I want to be your friend."

Then without any warning Poppy rushed over to the grey troll and just as she had done when she was younger she threw her arms around him and embraced him in a warm hug. Branch opened his mouth to protest but the sudden warmth that came over him stopped him and for reasons unknown to him it just felt right to be in her arms. He wanted to lift his arms to hug her back but he just couldn't bring himself to do it as much as he told himself to. As Poppy nuzzled closer to him he could smell the sweet smell of rosebuds and berries that was Poppy.


	11. Chapter 11

Poppy slowly pulled away from the grey troll and smiled slightly. "Sorry," she whispered knowing that he was not a fan of hugs.

"It's okay," Branch mumbled back as he quickly turned away from her afraid to let her see any signs of a blush that might have been on his face. Once he knew it was safe he turned back towards her.

The pink troll's face lit right up into an even bigger smile and she opened her arms up wider for an even bigger hug. Branch raised his arms up to carefully block her "Once is enough," he said he quickly said.

Though disappointed by his actions Poppy nodded and slowly put her arms back down. "Why did Boulder do this to you?" she asked cocking her head to the side trying to figure out the orange troll's motivation.

Branch turned away from her again remembering the first Boulder and his friends attacked him when they were younger. "I don't know," he replied softly "but it's nothing you have to worry about."

"But Branch," she replied "I'm going to be queen one day and..."

The grey troll quickly cut her off "I don't need your help! Besides what are going to do? Punish them by making them sing and dance? Because that's all you seem to do."

"That's not true!" Poppy defended

Branch just rolled his eyes "Okay... fine, their punishment would be 'not to' sing or dance."

His harsh words hurt Poppy and before she could hold her tongue she blurted out something she never meant to say "WHY SO THEY CAN BE GREY AND MISERABLE LIKE YOU!" Just as the words left her mouth Poppy quickly covered it with her hand.

"Get Out!" Branch hissed pointing towards the exit. Did she seriously think he was grey because he did not sing or dance? He could still do those things but after losing everything that was important to him he vowed never to sing or dance again. Even if it meant he would be grey for the rest of his life, he never wanted anything like that to happen again.

"Branch I'm so sorry," Poppy whispered as she lowered her head "I didn't mean to say that. But don't you think that if you joined in once in awhile they would leave you alone?"

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life!" he snapped as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

Poppy was taken back by this reaction, how could he be so mad at her for telling the truth? She crossed her arms as well as he glared at her "Why are you such a downer all the time?"

Branch could tell he was upsetting her and he hated it but it had to be done. Why couldn't she just leave things the way they were like every other troll did?

"I try my best to include you in all my parties even though my friends not to," she continued as she fought back tears "and a few times you said you would be there but you never showed up."

Branch stared at her wanting to tell her how he wanted to be there but Boulder and his friends stopped him and how embarrassed he was to show her what they had done to him. "Poppy," he said before letting out a heavy sigh "stop trying to change me into something I'm not."

"Everyone deserves to be happy Branch," she pointed out "even you."

The grey troll shook his head "Not everyone," he whispered back.

"STOP IT!" she scolded "You know that's not true."

He just shrugged his shoulders "Poppy why can't you understand that I like the way that I am?"

Poppy shook her head "I don't believe you."

Branch avoided her gaze "Don't you understand," she continued "that Boulder and his friends would leave you alone if you acted like a normal troll."

"So she thinks I'm not normal?" he asked himself feeling hurt by her naive comment.

Poppy saw the hurt flash across his face and she immediately felt guilty for saying those hurtful words. But she was only speaking the truth of what the other trolls (her friends) had said.

"Are you finished?" he asked hoping that she was. Why was she pushing so hard?

"Like I said before," she tried to explain "that if you joined in..." Again Branch cut her off..."I don't care how the others feel about me!"

Poppy was speechless as she stared at him.

"Now will you please leave?" he asked as he looked towards the ground..

"Fine!" the stubborn princess huffed as she stomped towards the exit. Once outside she let out a frustrated sigh as she began stomping towards her pod.

About halfway home from Branch's bunker she was stopped by none other than Boulder. "Hello Princess Poppy."

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at the orange troll.

"Like I said," he replied with a quick shrug "just to say hi."

Poppy ignored him as she walked past him.

"You look upset," he said calmly

"Well I'm not," she said turning back to him

"You shouldn't let that monster upset you," he replied

Poppy opened her mouth to defend Branch but Boulder had already walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back inside his bunker Branch stared at his reflection in the mirror one last time before returning to where he had left the cupcakes Poppy had brought over. He looked around making sure no one was there before her picked one up. He took a small bite and he would be lying if he said it wasn't any good.

"So tasty," he told himself before taking a few more bites.

Why was Poppy so Keen on changing him? The others aside from Boulder ignored him. The only time they would say something was when he 'cried wolf' about the bergens coming. They would call him crazy or mock him for it. After he finished his cupcake he couldn't help but to get this bad feeling that soon things were going to get worst for him. Before he and Poppy started to argue she mentioned that she knew it was Boulder and his gang that had done this to him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something much worst was about to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days had passed before Branch was forced to leave the safety of his bunker. Stepping out into the brisk winter day he took in a deep breath of the crisp air before walking off. Along the way he heard the familiar sound of carefree giggling from Poppy. At first he was just going to ignore it but he was curious and had to see what was going on. He quietly made his way towards her giggles. From where he stood he could see Creek and Poppy standing face to face. The purple troll was trying to teach her a new relaxing pose to help her cleanse the soul. But Poppy would lose focus and start giggling.

"Now inhale," he explained calmly as he and the princess both drew in deep breaths and held them for a few seconds "exhale."

Poppy did as she was told and gently let her breath out "Thanks Creek!" she said happliy "I do feel better."

"Anytime love," the purple troll replied before booping her nose.

Branch watched as Poppy tried to hide her blush and decided it was best to get going on his way. He hadn't gotten far before thew sound of Boulder's voice grabbed his attention. He Stopped dead in his tracks as his heart began to race. He had to get out of there before the bully discovered him. Branch slowly started to back away when Boulder did his best worst impression of the grey troll.

"THE BERGENS ARE COMING!" the orange troll mocked causing his friends to howl in laughter.

Boulder joined in with the laughter for a minute before continuing his bad impressions. "I'm just a crazy troll that no one wants around because I'm so stupid."

Branch could feel the anger building inside him as the bullies continued to make fun of him. "He deserves to be alone and what ever happened to him that turned him that ugly grey color."

Something inside Branch snapped and before he realized it he had Boulder shoved onto the ground and fist pulled back ready to strike.

"Get off of me!" Boulder warned

Branch used all his power to keep Boulder down, the grey troll still had his fist back but it had begun to shake.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Boulder smirked "I know you want to hit me."

Seeing this as the perfect advanage to free himself from his attacker Boulder signaled to his friends for help but before they even touched him Branch let his fist go. The orange troll yelped out in pain as it made contact. Boulder's friends quickly pulled the grey troll off of their leader.

"What's going on here?" Poppy asked as she and Creek made their way over.

Boulder slowly got to his feet "Your little grey nut job just attacked me!"

Poppy looked from Branch then to Boulder who was holding his nose. "Branch?" she questioned "Is this true."

Boulder's friends let the grey troll go "Yes it's true!" Boulder snapped "I told you he was a monster!"

Branch could still feel his rage inside him but refused to let Poppy see it, so he pushed past her.

"BRANCH WAIT!" she called after him but he ignored her.

Panic started to come over him as he started to worry, what if he was a monster deep inside? Whatever he left his bunker for was going to have to wait because he just to be safe inside. Finally away from the others he was able to calm down. Though he refused to sing out loud he would still sing in his head.

 **Can I clear my conscience,**

 **If I'm different from the rest**

 **Do I have to run and hide?I never said that I want this**

 **This burden came to me**

 **And it's made it's home inside**

 **If I told you what I was**

 **Would you turn your back on me?**

 **And if I seem dangerous**

 **Would you be scared?**

 **I get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

 **If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

 **Here is the next chapter...hope you like it. Please Leave a review and I will update faster. Thank you reviewing, following and faving my story. Branch is scared he might be turning into a monster beacuse of Boulder. Song for chapter was Monster by Imagine Dragons**. Sorry for any typos


	12. Chapter 12

Since the day that Branch finally let Boulder have a sample of his own medicine he had not seen or heard the bully, which worried the grey troll and caused to become very uneasy. Every step he took outside he was on high alert, he had his ears focused on the sounds his eyes could not see. It was no surprise that when the sound of crunching snow reached his ears he prepared himself for an attack by grabbing the largest object that was close enough to him. With his weapon in his hand he stood his ground ready to strike.

"Hey Branch," Poppy smiled as she and her friends entered the area.

Branch lowered his weapon not feeling threatened anymore.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as her friends eyed the grey troll suspiciously wondering what he had planned to do with the large stick in his hands that raised in the air a few seconds ago. Branch slowly turned away from her and let out a sigh not knowing how he should respond. Poppy could see that he was becoming an even more broken troll then he already was and she had to help him somehow.

"Branch," she said softly "Boulder deserved whatever you did to him. And I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you're a monster like he keeps saying you are."

Branch lowered his head to stare at the ground wishing she and the others would just go away. Poppy turned back to her friends "Maybe you guys should head back to the village," she explained.

"But what about you Pops?" DJ asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine," Poppy replied giving her friends a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Creek asked gently taking the pink troll's hand into his.

Poppy nodded "I'll be right behind you guys."

Her friends looked from her to the grey troll before they all wrapped their arms around her and gave her a big group hug. Poppy felt the love her friends had for her as she hugged them back. "Don't worry,"she whispered as she carefully pulled away from their embrace. With one last look her friends turned away leaving the two trolls alone.

"Branch," Poppy said softly as she approched him "I wanted appologize for the things I said the other day. It was wrong of me to say those things."

Branch could hear the honesty in her voice "Please," she begged softly "forgive me."

"I forgive you,"he replied down low and still facing away from her afraid to make any sort of eye contact.

Poppy took a few steps towards him wanting to comfort her friend even if he did keep trying to tell her they were not friends. She very carefully placed her right hand on his shoulder knowing that at any moment he would tense up and push her away. Not this time though, the grey troll seemed to welcome her touch and she wanted with all her heart to just wrap her arms around him like she always did. This strange feeling came over her that she could not explain but it was like a warm feeling that just filled her and she did not want it to end.

Branch finally gathered enough courage to face her and when their eyes met Poppy's face changed into the most beautiful caring smile. 'Why did she care?' he asked himself and why was he letting his guard down? "What if she said those hurtful words again? No she already told him she was sorry for saying them and she just wanted to comfort him the ony way she knew how. Poppy's smile caused Branch to get nervous and tried his best to hide this from her. The pink troll could sense his tention starting to rise so she slowly removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered

They stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other but the longer they stood there the soft sound of music filled the air around them. The sound seemed to come from nowhere and Poppy being who she was started sway back and forth the the rhythm. Branch watched as Poppy started to dance and then without thinking she grabbed hold of his hand trying to get him to dance with her.

"Poppy I don't dance," he tried to tell her but she ignored him.

"Come on just this once," she replied giving him the biggest smile "I won't tell anyone if you do."

Branch shook his head "No, sorry."

Poppy took his other hand into hers "It's easy and we won't even call it dancing."

The grey troll looked down at both his hands that were being held tightly by her and he could feel a spark of heat fly across his face. "If you're not going to dance than just sway with me,"

"But I..." Branch started to say but she shushed him.

The thing about Poppy is that she never gave up when she wanted something and what she wanted was for him to just simply dance or "sway' with her. As much as Branch wanted to fight this a small part of him wanted to just relax and have some fun. And for a brief minute he was about to give in but that all changed in an instant when Boulder appeared.

"You're wasting your time Princess," his cold voice said as he walked over towards them alone. "Monsters don't dance."

Poppy turned to face Boulder "Stop calling him a monster!" she snapped "he's not a monster!"

The orange troll rolled his eyes "Keep telling yourself that but it will not change the fact that he is one. He's basically a ticking time bomb that is ready to go off at any second."

"You need to just leave," Poppy warned

Boulder ignored her as his eyes met his target oh how he wished that grey troll was alone, he would pay him back for giving a bloody nose. "I don't even know why you are trying so hard,"he sad coolly as he continued to stare at Branch.

"Poppy,"Branch said as he squeezed her hand "let's just go."

The pink troll agreed "That's right!" Boulder called after them as they left "Run away!"

The orange troll could not let his target just get away like that, so thinking fast he picked a bunch of snow into his hand and packed it really firm. However when he threw the snow ball and it missed his intended target, Poppy quickly turned back to scold him when she was struck with another tossed snowball. She let out a small 'yelp' as the snowball hit her right in the side of the face. Once Boulder realized who had hit he was gone in a flash. Poppy's cheek had a tiny cut on it and had started to bleed.

"Ow," she mumbled holding onto her face.

"Are you okay?" Branch asked feeling just awful knowing that it was meant to hit him and if she had not been with him her pretty face would not be bleeding.

"I'm fine," she lied as she tried hold back her tears, she did not want seem like a baby in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked

Poppy nodded

"Okay then," he replied "but I'm still walking you home."

A smile formed on her face as he walked with until she was home. Branch stopped just outside of her pod "Well see ya," he said just loud enough for her to hear. Poppy could feel the warmness she felt before returning to her as he said his goodbye.

"Branch, wait!" she called just as he turned to walk away.

"What is it?" he asked turning back towards her.

Poppy had this sudden urge to kiss his cheek but what if he did not like it? 'No,' she thought 'he didn't mind the last time she kissed him. So quickly shaking any thoughts from her head she leaned forward and let her lips touch his cheek. Poppy's touch ignited the grey troll's face and hedid his best to hide as he quickly turned his face away from her. From a short distance away Boulder had seen this and it sparked the best revenge idea, yes that grey troll was going to pay for embarrassing him in front of his friends.

 _ **Here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. Your reviews truly mean the world to me. Thanks for following and adding it to your favorite list. Please leave a review and I will update Sorry for any typos LOVE YA ALL!**_


	13. Chapter 13

As Branch made his way back towrds his bunker he couldn't help but to touch his cheek where Poppy had just kissed him. He felt this little spark of warmth come over him as he rested his right hand on his cheek and he let out a soft sigh. The feeling was like something he never felt before and what caught his eye next was a complete surprise. Branch lifted his other hand just as a flash of blue danced across it but than as quickly as it appeared it just disappeared. The grey troll stared down his hand before deciding it was not safe to just stand in one place for too long with bullies and bergens that could attack at any second.

Branch quickly gathered the items he had set out of his bunker earlier to retrieve before he got side tracked by a certain pink troll. Ah Poppy, his mind went right back to thinking about her. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head because he knew that deep down she was to good for him and why would someone as bright and beautiful like someone grey and ugly? But he couldn't help but to think about her.

xxxxxxxxx

Poppy rejoined her friends after leaving Branch "Poppy!" they cheered "You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright," Poppy replied wondering why her friends even said something like that "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her friends stood in silence giving each other side glances "It's just that we don't think it's good for you to hang around Branch," Biggie tried to explain what every else was thinking.

Poppy was hurt by her friends feelings "Boulder is lying," she defended "Branch is not a monster."

"But how can you be sure, Love?" Creek asked taking poppy by the hand " I do get very bad vibes from him."

Poppy shook her head and slowly pulled her hand away "Well I am not giving up on him, even if I am the only troll who believes in him."

Her friends decided it was best to drop the subject and bak to happy things. "So what sick beats do you want at the next party!" Suki exclaimed quickly bring a smile to Poppy's face.

"The kind that makes you just want dance!" Poppy happily replied but still keeping her mind on the grey troll and how she wished he would just once open up to her. That evening Poppy sat alone in her room wondering what colors she should use on her invitations to the First Day Of Spring Party she was throwing.

She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she thought about a very special invitation she was going to make for Branch. Sure her friends always told her not to invite him because he never showed up but she had faith that one of these times he would be there and they would dance the night away. Then there was that horrible bully Boulder who seemed to breaking an already broken troll and she wished he would stop and leave Branch alone. No matter how much Boulder seemed to get in trouble the harder he pushed back. Poppy was afraid that he was going to go to far and then there would be no hope for the grey troll what so ever. She hoped that day would never come.

Poppy glued the finishing touches on Branch's very special invitation and placed neatly away from the others to dry and then yawning she figured it was time to bed. Maybe she would have sweet dreams about everytroll getting along? The princess changed into her night clothes and settled onto her bed. She sang a song softly to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxox

A few days had passed and Poppy had yet to give her special invitation to Branch. Her friends had kept her busy with preparation for the party. Suki played her sample music and Guy Diamond showed off his glittery decorations.

"I love them all!" she exclaimed

"We finished your new dress!" the twins Satin and Chenille both said happily as they held up a light green dress with tiny pink flowers going around the waist area.

"It's beautiful," Poppy said as she walked over to look the dress over.

"Pink is in this year," Chenille said proudly

"I can't wait to ty it on," Poppy replied

The twins smiled as they handed the dress over to the princess. "I'm going to take it home so it doesn't get ruined," Poppy said as she took the dress into her arms "I will be right back."

After taking the dress back to her pod Poppy figured it was the prefect time to slip off to deliver Branch his invitation. She skipped happily towards his bunker hoping that he would be there. When she arrived she knocked three times then stood back and waited. But no answer came and her heart sank, she turned and started to walk back towards the village.

"What are you doing here?"

A smile appeared on her face as she turned and saw the very troll she had come to see. "Branch!" she said happily "I came to invite you to my spring party!"

The grey troll opened his mouth to protest but Poppy quickly cut him off "And before you say no...just hear me out."

"Poppy there is nothing you could possibly say that would be any different that other hundreds times you have invited me to a party," he replied folding his arms across his chest.

"You're right," she sighed lowering her head "but I really wish you would be there."

Branch stared at her not knowing what to say because deep down he wanted to join the party but he was scared.

"It's not even going to be a loud party," she tried to explain "just a celebration to welcome in spring."

Branch let out a sigh 'what was it about her that was making him want to give in?' "If I did go and I'm not saying I am but if I did go...would you promise you would not make such a big deal out of it?"

A big bright smile spread across her face as she lifted her head to face him "But Branch that would be a big deal!"

"Poppy please," he begged "not a big deal."

"Fine," she huffed

"Thank you," he replied

"You're gonna love it!" she exclaimed

"I'm not making any promises," he told her.

She nodded " I understand."

Poppy was filled with such joy that almost forgot to give Branch the invitation not that he needed anymore now that he knew why she was there. "Here," she said handing the card over to him.

"I really hope you do come," she said smiling sweetly.

Branch watched her leave before he looked down at the glitter covered card, he let out sigh as carefully placed it into his hair for safe keeping.

When Poppy made it back to the village she accidently let it slip that Branch might come to the party. "Don't get your hopes up," Suki said "it wouldn't be the first time he never showed up."

"I know," Poppy replied "but this time is different. I can just feel let it."

Creek on the other hand did not seem thrilled on how happy Poppy was to have Branch say he might join them and that's why when he let it slip to some troll he did not think anything of it. So by the time Boulder got wind of it he was already trying to figure out the best way to get back at the grey troll and the sound of this news would just make things go much smoothly.

 _ **Here is the next chapter hope you liked it. Thank you for your reviews they truly mean the world to me. Leave a review and I will update faster. What is Boulder planning on doing and will Branch show up to Poppy's party? Yes my story is different than the movie and I am glad you guys are enjoying it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The Spring party was fast approaching and the sound of excitement filled the villge as the trolls helped Poppy prepare for what was sure to be the best first day of spring party ever. Branch still was very unsure about the party, should he go and risk letting his guard down or should he avoid it like he always did when it came to parties?

The grey troll sat alone in his bunker looking over all the other invitations that Poppy had given him over the years, each one as the she got older became more detailed and glitter filled. He let out a heavy sigh as he admired her work, she was so artistic. Sometimes he would write down things that were on his mind.

 _Her Melody soothed me_

 _on lonely afternoons,_

 _because my heart beats out of tune._

Branch carefully put his invitations back and went to bed. Poppy's party was the next day and it seemed like the grey troll had a tough choice to make.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

The night of the party had finally arrived and Poppy was more excited than normal, as she got ready she felt this ping of hope come over her. She really hoped that Branch would be there and maybe just maybe he would get his 'true colors' back. The thought of Branch getting his color back made her extremely happy and she knew no troll would bully him then.

But her happiness slowly turned to disappointment as the party began and there was no sign of the grey troll anywhere. She danced along with her friends for a long time and the happiness her party was bringing to the other trolls made her feel a little better. She stood back and watched everytroll enjoying themselves. Her heart felt heavy as she held back her tears, she really wanted him to be there. And for the first time in her life she needed to take a break and get some fresh air away from everyone.

As she stepped away she began to sing softly...

 _You're not alone_  
 _Together we stand_  
 _I'll be by your side_  
 _You know I'll take your hand_  
 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_  
 _There's no place to go_  
 _You know I won't give in_  
 _No, I won't give in..._

O

Poppy allowed her voice to go louder as she continued to sing...

O

 _Keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _Just stay strong_  
 _'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
 _I'm here for you_  
 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_..

O

From a distance Branch watched her sing to shy to let her know he was there...

O

 _So far away_  
 _I wish you were here_  
 _Before it's too late_  
 _This could all disappear_

 _Before the doors close_  
 _And it comes to an end_  
 _With you by my side, I will fight and defend_  
 _I'll fight and defend_  
 _Yeah, yeah..._

O

A big part of him wanted to be brave, to just let go and just join her...

 _O_

 _Keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _Just stay strong_  
 _'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
 _I'm here for you_  
 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_

O

Finally Branch managed to push some of his fear aside and gathered up enough courage to tap her on the shoulder. This caused her to stop singing and turn to see who interuping her song. All was forgiven whe she saw who it was. Poppy smiled as she took hold of his hands and began to dance with him as she went back to singing...

 _O_

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
 _Nothing's gonna change_  
 _Nothing's gonna change destiny_  
 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _O_

 _Keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _Just stay strong_  
 _'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
 _I'm here for you_  
 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_

 _Keep holding on_

O

Branch could feel his cheeks burning as they danced...

O

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through..._

When Poppy finished her song she smiled again, she could not believe that she just danced with him. Her friends always told her it was impossible but she knew they were worng.

"Come on!" she said happily pulling him towards the party

"Poppy wait," he said pulling back "I don't know about this."

"Branch it's okay," she replied trying to reassure him.

The grey troll still refused to budge as he hung his head and stared at the ground. He knew the other trolls did not like him and called him names behind his back. Sometimes they would say things that just as hurtful as Boulder who truly hated him.

"It's going to be alright," Poppy said giving him a sweet smile "everyone will be happy you came."

"Are you sure?" he whispered afraid to look into her eyes.

Poppy could tell he was nervous and scared "Yes," she replied as she gently took hold of his other hand "trust me."

Branch took a few steps along with her as she headed back to the party "Wait," he said stopping again.

"What is it this time?" she asked turning back towards him.

Whatever Branch was going to say or do was going to have to wait because at that exact moment the crowd of trolls enjoying the party started chanting her name..

"POPPY...POPPY...POPPY!"

"Come on Branch!" she exclaimed trying to pull him again but he was back to refusing to move.

She turned back to him "I'm not going to force you to follow me but I hope you do join us."

Poppy smiled once more before she let his hands go and hurried back to the party. Branch watched her leave and he wanted so much to follow her. But instead he turned to walk home...

"Where are you going Branchy?" an all to familiar voice asked

Branch stopped and some fear started to take over, he knew Boulder would be out for revenge after getting humiliated in front of his friends.

"Don't you know the party hasn't even started yet?" the orange troll teased as his voice got closer.

Branch's mind told him to run as fast and as far away from them as possible but for some reason his legs did not want to move. The grey troll turned to face his bully but just as their eyes met Boulder's two friends grabbed each arm.

"Don't worry," Boulder smirked knowing that he had power over Branch "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I need you to ruin that party," he told Branch "I want everyone to see what a monster you really are."

"I'm not a monster!" Branch snapped back

Boulder rolled his eyes "Oh yes you are and you're going to prove it by wrecking the party."

"No," Branch refused

"Yes you will!" Boulder demanded

xoxoxoxoox

Inside the party Poppy had all the trolls gather around the massive cupcake tower her and the Snack Pack put together, each cupcake had different type of flower on it to celebrate the spring. She was about to say a small speech when her eyes fell upon Branch. "Branch," she said down low smiling.

"STOP THE PARTY!" the grey troll warned "NOW!"

"Branch what's wrong?" Poppy asked all concerned. He was not acting the same as he had just a few minutes before.

"Go home crazy!" she heard sometroll shout from the crowd.

Those words seemed to anger the grey troll as he squeezed his fist tighly together. Then without any warning he began tearing down party decorations left and right before turning his attention towards the large tower of cupcakes. Before Poppy or anyone could register what was going on he began charging the tower and shoved it over but in doing so caused Poppy to fall backwards and slam her arm hard on a rock. When he saw this the grey troll ran for it.

"PRINCESS POPPY!" Everytroll shouted as they rushed to her side.

"My arm," she wimpered holding it close to her.

"I told you he was a monster!" Boulder shouted loud enough "He has hurt the Princess!"

Poppy looked at Boulder not wanting to believe he was right, how could he be? Branch would never had hurt her.

Outside of the party area Boulder's two friends still held Branch's arm tightly as the imposter came running out. "I think they fell for it," he laughed as he wiped off the grey paint "But I think I might have hurt Princess Poppy on accident."

"Don't you mean him?" the troll on Branch's right asked giving the grey troll a hard shove forward.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," the imposter laughed

"You hurt her?" Branch asked turning toward the imposter

"No Crazy!" the troll hissed "You did!"

It took every inch of power Branch had to hold himself back from going after this troll but right now he had to see Poppy. He made hisway over to where the party had been and keeping a safe distance he could see Poppy holding her arm as tears ran down her face. He watched as her friends and Dr. Plum helped up and out of sight.

Boulder saw Branch and figured this was perfect time to draw attenction to grey troll. "HE CAME BACK!" he yelled pointing at him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" One troll closest to Branch asked

Branch shook his head "I..." he started to say but Boulder cut him off "Get out of here! Can't you see no one likes you."

The grey troll could see the hate and fear in their eyes as he slowly began to back away "If I were you I start running," Boulder whispered "because do really think they are going to care about what I do to you? You just showed them how much of a crazy monster that you really are by hurting the most important troll in the village."

"You don't want to run?" Boulder asked as he gave Branch a hard shove "Fine make it easier for me."

Boulder than turned to his friends who were waiting for his signal to regrab their victim. As they pulled him away Branch heard cheers. Did they really know what Boulder was going to do? No they did and they wanted it to happen. Boulder led them far away from the village before he stopped and turned to the grey troll

"Monsters don't deserve to be happy!" he hissed as he brought his right fist back far.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as Boulder's fist was about to make contact Branch blocked him. This only seemed to anger the bully more, so he tried again. The grey troll again managed to block him.

"Why fight back?" Boulder snapped as he tried to free his hands from Branch's tight grip "No troll even cares about you!"

Branch ignored him the best he could, he knew is actions were only provoking the bully more.

"You hurt her," Branch mumbled loud enough for only Boulder to hear.

"Is that what this is about?" Boulder laughed still trying to get his hands free "Because what every troll saw was you going crazy and hurting the Princess, not me."

Boulder then used all his strength to shove the grey troll backwards and to free his hands but Branch refused to move and pushed back even harder. Boulder's three friends watched and waited for him to signal them in the fight but Boulder was not going to let this troll get the best of him again. Seeing that Branch was being stubburn in not letting his hands go Boulder decided it would be better to find another way to free himself.

With full force the bully brought his knee up and rammed it hard into his victim's soft belly. As much as it hurt Branch still refused to let go or fall. Boulder was really starting to lose his temper now and he hated how the grey troll was trying to stop him from having fun.

'So maybe another swift knee to the belly will do?' Boulder thought as he again tried to knock his opponent down.

"Come on Boulder!" one of his friend cheered "Knock him down!"

But again Branch refused to fall to his bully.

"She's never going to forgive you," Boulder teased "not after what you did to her."

Branch must have let his guard down for a brief second because Boulder some how managed to get his right hand free and used it to slam it across his face before he even had a chance to react. Boulder's friends used this as their cue to step into the fight.

xoxoxoxo

Dr. Plum set Poppy's injured arm before wrapping it tightly and stepping out to retrieve a sling for her arm. "How are you feeling?" Suki asked with the most concerned look on her face.

"Why did Branch go all crazy?" Biggie asked as he hugged Mr. Dinkles close.

"Because that wasn't Branch," Poppy replied.

"Branch is the only grey troll in the village," Satin pointed out.

"And that troll was grey," Chenille added

"Yeah I know," Poppy sighed "but that troll was not him."

"Are you sure?" Smidge asked in her deep tone voice "because it looked an awful like him."

"I know it looked like him," Poppy agreed "but Branch would never hurt me."

"Poppy," Creek said calmly as he walked over to the Princess "Branch is different than the

rest of us."

Poppy rolled her eyes "But he wouldn't do this to me."

"He already has," Creek replied pointing to her bandaged arm "It's only the arm this time but what about next time?"

Poppy closed her eyes to replay everything that happened, from the moment her and Branch shared their sweet dance to the moment the grey troll pushed the tower of cupcakes onto her. She knew deep in her heart that it wasn't Branch who had hurt her and wished there was a way to prove to her friends that he was not that kind of troll.

Dr. Plum returned with the sling and helped the young Princess put her arm inside. Once she was finished she allowed Poppy and her friends to leave. The group of friends had not gone that far before a small troll came running up "Princess Poppy! Princess Poppy!" the young troll kid yelled.

"Yes?" Poppy asked turning her full attention on the little girl that stood before her "What is it?"

The little girl looked at Poppy's wrapped arm and started to cry "It's my brother," she sobbed "he told me not to tell anyone his secret, but I have to because he hurt you."

Poppy and her friends all exchanged looks before Poppy bent down to be at the young girl's level. "Your brother?" she questioned as she placed her non hurt hand onto the girl's shoulder.

The little girl nodded "He is he one that ruined the party tonight."

"Are you sure?" Creek asked "From where we were it looked like Branch was the one who wrecked the party."

"I'm sure," she whispered as she lowered her head to stare at the ground. "That was one of his friends painted up to look like the grey troll," she explained "He said he wanted everyone to see that the grey troll was a monster and that this was the only way to show every one."

"Who's your brother?" Poppy asked even though she had an idea who it already was.

"Boulder," the little girl replied as she continued to stare down at the ground.

Poppy felt her heart stop for a second. So Boulder was seeking revenge on Branch by proving to every troll that he was indeed a crazy monster.

The little girl let out a few more soft sobs "And I heard him tell his friends that he was going to show no mercy and that the grey troll deserved what was coming to him."

"Do you know where your brother is?" Poppy asked but the young girl shook her head 'no'.

Poppy gave the little troll a one armed hug "You did the right thing by telling someone."

The little girl looked up at Poppy with a smile before it quickly faded "My brother doesn't like him, he said he wants him to him hurt so bad."

Poppy remembered the last time Boulder attacked Branch and how bad it was. If the bully had something more painful planned out for her friend then she had better hurry and find them before it was too late. "Guy Diamond," she said facing her sparkly friend "go find my Dad."

Guy nodded before rushing off to find the king. Poppy then turned to her other friends "We have to find them before they do something awful."

Even though her friends disliked Branch they agreed to help stop Boulder. "We should split up." Suki suggested "We will cover more ground that way." The friends quickly rushed off in different directions. Poppy started going to the left when Boulder's little sister reached up and took her by the hand as if to ask if she could come. "Maybe it is best you go home," Poppy told her.

"Okay," the little girl replied.

Poppy thanked her again for being brave and telling them even though it must have been hard to tell on her brother. The Princess watched as the little girl walked off towards her home before she went on her way to help her friend.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"What's wrong?" Boulder mocked as he stepped back from the marked up grey troll "I thought you were fighting back?"

Branch had fought back the best that he could but the four of them over powered him but not before he managed to pull a hand full of hair out of one of Boulder's friends and giving another a bloody nose and a bruised eye.

Boulder glared at the grey troll before coming at him and shoving him sideways. The force of the push caused Branch to fall and hit the left side of his face onto a large rock that was off to the side. Boulder smirked when he saw the grey troll's hand go up to cup the side of his face.

"Aww," he taunted "did that hurt?"

Branch ignored him as he lowered his hand to see red on his palm, he could not help but feel the anger inside as it began reaching his boiling point. He was tired of being bullied and it was time to finally put this bully in his place. In an instance it was like something snapped inside the grey troll and he was back on his feet.

"Now that's more like it," Boulder smiled

But Branch was not messing round and in a split second he had Boulder on the ground with his fist held high. Boulder's friends quickly yanked the grey troll off of him. "You little pest," one hissed in his ear as Boulder stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're going to pay for that!" Boulder snapped before signaling for his friends to take the grey troll down.

Yes it was a mistake for Branch to knock Boulder to the ground and now he was going to pay for it dearly. Boulder's three friends punch, kicked and shoved him to the ground. Normally two of his friends would hold Branch's arms but not this time, nope this time it was only one while the other two caused the pain. With each punch and kick hurting worst than the last one the grey troll found it harder to fight back. It almost felt like forever before Boulder snapped his fingers for his friends to stop but by that time Branch was really weak.

"Get up!" Boulder demanded

Branch tried to get brace himself up with his arms but he felt so heavy, he felt so weak.

"I said get up!" the bully hissed as he took a few steps towards his target. Boulder watched as the grey troll's arms trembled slightly as he tried to pick himself up off the ground but was unable to. The bully's eyes scanned the area for anything to cause more pain. When nothing was found Boulder decided his fists would hurt just as bad, so he cracked his knuckles and prepared to attack.

With his fist held high in the air and ready to strike Boulder laughed before releasing his arm and bringing it down only to have it stopped by some troll's hair wrapped around him. "Hey!" he snapped turning back to see who had stopped him "What's the big idea?"

"Don't you dare!" Suki growled as she held onto his arm tightly.

"There's got to be a better way than this?" Creek said as he joined Suki "I mean sure Branch is not like the rest of us but that doesn't this mean you have to do this to him?"

"Did you trolls not see what he did to the Princess?" Boulder asked turning to face them "You trolls are her best friends...right?"

"Oh yeah we saw what happened," Suki replied as he grip on his arm grew tighter.

"And what we saw was on of your mates painted to frame him," Creek explained as he pointed at Branch.

Boulder's friends started to panic knowing that they knew the truth but not Boulder, he just stood there glaring at them. "Where did you ever hear a story like that?" he asked.

"That's not important!" Poppy snapped as she joined her friends "Why would you do something like this?"

Boulder just shrugged his shoulders "I wanted to show every troll what kind of monster he really is."

Poppy felt angry "He's not the monster!" she hissed "You are!"

Boulder just laughed "Am I?"

"Yes," Poppy replied "I don't know how long you have been bullying Branch but THAT it ends today."

"Whatever," Boulder smirked

Poppy rushed over to where the grey troll was "Are you okay?" she asked helping him sit up with her good arm. She felt sadness come over when she the blood on the side of his face.

"I'm not the one who hurt you," he whispered

"I know," she whispered back as she wishing with all her heart she could wrap both her arms around him but maybe it was for the best that she could not because he looked like he was in a lot of pain. So instead she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

When King Peppy arrived he was faced to make a decision that he never thought he would have to make. "From this day forward Boulder you and your three followers Blaze, Canyon and Strom are banished from The Troll Village. For not following the rules of the kingdom and displaying some very untroll behavior."

Before leaving Boulder took one last look back at Poppy and they grey troll that was beside her. He gave them the dirtiest look filled with such hate and anger.

 _ **Sorry it took so long to update but here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! Thank you for all your favorites, following and reviews. Sorry for any typos**_


	16. Chapter 16

A couple weeks had passed since Boulder and his friends were banished and all the orange troll seemed to do was sit and stare in silence. How could his plans back fire in his face so fast? He had planned it out perfectly. Everytroll was suppose to finally see Branch for the grey disgusting monster that he really was but instead Princess Poppy and her friends made it out like he himself was in fact the monster. The very thought of the troll princess angered him, how could she defend that little worm? A worm that needed to be **CRUSHED**!

"What are we going to do now...Boulder?" Strom asked his silent friend who just shrugged as he stared back in the direction of the village.

Strom glanced back at Blaze and Canyon but said nothing.

xxxxoxoxoxoxoxxxx

Poppy had a hard time at first with only one good arm to use but she was determined as ever to stay just as happy as she always was. "Four more weeks," she sighed as she looked down at her wrapped arm. She settled down onto her bed and got as comfortable as she could, her body was tired but her mind was wide awake. Everyday for the past couple weeks after her friends went back to their pods for the night Branch would come visit her, which she thought was really sweet. There was even a time a brought her a single tiny flower that he claimed he just found.

"I'm sorry," he whispered one night hanging his head low.

"For what?" she asked

"It's all my fault this happened to you," he replied pointing to her wrapped arm.

Poppy shook her head 'no' "Branch don't ever blame yourself."

It was on one of these nights she managed to get a real smile out of him as she went to place her hand on top of his but instead accidentally placed it in his palm instead. Seeing him smile made her feel good.

"You should smile more," she said giving him her own sweet smile.

Branch quickly pulled his hand away and truned to hide his blush that danced acrossed his face. "I gotta go," he mumbled before rushing towards the door.

"Bye!" he called after him

"Bye," he waved before he disappeared out her door.

Poppy let out a long soft sigh as she looked down at her hand and her smile slowly returned. She did not like to admit she was starting to get this weird feeling whenever he was around. The pink troll covered herself up with her blanket and drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before she was dreaming happiest of happy dreams. Her dreams were filled with her happily dancing along side of her friends until it changed and she was alone. One thing about Poppy was that she hated to be alone even in her dream world but then a small tap on her shoulder caught her off guard. She turned to see who it was and to her surprise it was Branch. He was standing there holding out his hand for her to take. She knew it must of been a dream but it felt so real as they danced together like they had that night. Then it happened, the two trolls stopped and started leaning in towards each other... her heart started beating fast...just as their lips were about to touch...

"Poppy!" her Dad's voice called

"No!" she whispered as she sat up in her bed and looked around. She wanted to know what happened next in her dream.

"Poppy my Dear," her Dad said as he stood in her doorway "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Poppy replied

"Are you sure? You're normally the first troll up?" he asked walking over to her and feeling her forehead "You feel a bit warm."

"Dad I'm fine," she repeated "I guess I just over slept."

Peppy gave his daughter a hug "Well alright then."

Poppy watched as her father walked back out of her room and once he was gone she let her blush glow brightly as she closed her eyes and remembered the dream. "What am I doing?" she asked herself "It was only a silly dream."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx

All day Poppy was distracted and her friends could tell something was on her mind.

"What's up with you girl?" Satin asked playfully elbowing Poppy

"Yeah you seem really distracted," Chenille pointed out.

"Nothing's up," Poppy lied

The twins looked at each other not buying her answer. "Isn't it obvious," Suki teased "she is totally crushing on some troll."

"What?" Poppy blushed "I am not."

"Oh you so are," Suki replied giggling

"No I'm not," Poppy replied as her cheeks glowed a very bright pink.

"And we know who it is," the twins replied deciding to join Suki on playfully teasing their friend.

Poppy stared at them hoping that they had not figured it out but how could have? All three of them smiled at each other before happliy exclaiming "Creek!" at the same time. The pink troll breathed a sight of relief "Okay fine," she semi-lied because she did have a crush on Creek "you got me."

"Knew it," Suki teased

"Yeah," Poppy replied smiling before seeing Branch off in the distance and she became distracted once again. How could she have never noticed these feelings for the grey troll before? These feelings must be knew.

She said nothing as she kept glancing over at him but in her head she started to sing...

 _ **'All I knew this morning when I woke**_  
 _ **Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**_  
 _ **And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is blue eyes**_

 _ **And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**_  
 _ **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now'**_

Her friends were talking but she was not even listening as she continued to stare at him from arcoss the way. He must have felt her gaze because when he looked up their eyes met. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed in her head as her face began to heat up once again. She tried to shake it off by giving him a small smile and a tiny wave.

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said hello**_  
 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_  
 _ **All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**_  
 _ **All I know is you held the door**_  
 _ **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.'**_

Branch blushed as he too waved back to her. He felt this weird feeling before but it was starting to grow stronger. Why did she have to make his feel this way? He felt all warm and fuzzy inside but she would never like him the way that he liked her. He let out a sigh as he sang only loud enough for himself to hear.

 _ **"And all my walls stand tall painted grey**_  
 _ **But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you"**_

The three girls snapped Poppy back to them "How about we go catch up with the rest of the pack and see what they're doing?" Suki suggested "And besides you can go hang out with Creek."

Poppy blinked before replying "Okay."

The girls stood up and started to leave but Poppy stole one last look back at Branch before following her friends. Why was she starting to have these feelings?

 _ **'And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**_  
 _ **Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like...'**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this short but sweet chapter;D So Poppy is starting to have a crush on a certain troll but she is still confused because she thinks she likes another. The next chapter or two will focus their cute friendship /crush that is developing between the two of them. And What about Boulder? Do you think he has learned his lesson? Probably not. Boulder seems to be a very disturbed troll and will stop at nothing just to get his way. Sorry for any typos of any kind. Please leave a review and I will update faster.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Poppy tried her best to keep herself busy and not to think about the crush she had developed . She was happily planning her next big sleep-over and boy it was going to be the best one yet. But still her thoughts went back to the dance they shared and how he had finally came to aparty she had invitited him to. Maybe she was thinking too much on her feelings, maybe they were only there because she had felt sorry for him. He had been bullied for far too long by those no good trolls. She could not have imagined what what he had gone through.

Branch on the other hand had missed Poppy and all her bright and happy self. He wondered why she was avoiding him. Maybe she had figured out that he held warm feelings for her and she juust want anything to do with him. He looked at his refelection in the water, sure almost all the marks that Boulder had given him were slowly disappearing.

"She's never going to like you," he told himself as he continued to stare at the water. He was completely lost in thought when someone snuck up behind him.

"Branch?"

He jumped at the sound of the voice and then quickly spun around to see the very troll he was thinking about standing there. "Poppy!" he said in total surprise and trying his best to hide a goofy smile that threatened to appear on his face.

"Sorry I scared you,"she giggled as she approached him "because I didn't mean too."

"You didn't scare me," he lied "I knew you were there."

"Sure," she teased giving him a sweet smile...

Branch decided to change the subject "How's your arm?" he asked pointing down at her bandage.

Poppy glanced down at her arm "It's getting better."

"Sorry I have been by to visit you in the evening," he sighed "I've been really busy."

She nodded "I understand...I've been really busy as well."

They were both silent as they searched for the right words to say to one another. "I'm having a big sleep over in a couple days," Poppy said as a blush appeared on her cheeks "and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Branch looked down at the ground "I know your friends would not enjoy having me there."

"That's not true," Poppy replied "they would love it."

"Are you sure?" he asked giving a quick side smile "I sure they really would enjoy a gloomy grey troll raining on their party."

"But I would like if you were there," she blushed.

Branch could sense something different about her though he could not put his finger on it just yet. "Poppy," he sighed "I can't."

Poppy's face changed to a crushed hurt look "Well why not?" she asked "You don't have to hide from anyone."

"It's not that," he tried to explain "It's just that...I'm going to busy that night."

"Doing what?" she asked

"I can't tell you," he sighed

"Why not?" she huffed wishing that could put her hands on her hips.

"Can you just drop it!" he snapped back.

Poppy really wanted to know the reason why but she could see that it was upsetting him "Fine,"she sighed "I will."

Branch was surprised by her answer "Thank you," he replied softly.

"Well I should get going," she said as she turned away from him

"Poppy wait," he called after her.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to face him "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I can't make it to your sleep over," he sai softly "but I can make it up to you...if you let me."

Now she was curious "How?" she asked

Branch smiled slightly "Meet me before sundown."

"Why?"

"You'll see," he told her "It's a surprise."

She pretended to think about it for a minute "Okay!"

"You will?" Branch asked now in total shock that she even agreed to show up.

"Oh course," she replied smiling at him.

The two trolls said wave to each other as they went their separate ways. Branch could not hide his smile as he hurried back to his bunker.

xxooxx

It was almost time to meet Branch and Poppy was still getting ready, she had to look her best for this not date just two friends meeting. She fixed her hair in her normal style before adding a bright yellow flower over left ear. Taking one last look in the mirror making sure she looked perfect then she happily made her way over to where her and Branch were earlier.

"You made it!" Branch said happliy as she came into view.

"I told you I'd be here," she replied "now what are we going to do?"

"Well," Branch said "first we are going to climb up high to get the very best view of the sunset."

"Is it going to be difficult?" she asked lifting her hurt arm up slightly.

"Don't worry," he said as he took her good hand into his before he lost the nerve "I'll help you."

Poppy stared down at their hands and her stomach started to feel weird, it felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around. She allowed him to lead the way to where he wanted to take her. Branch chose the safest way for her go and like he told her helped when she needed it. When they reached the top of the tallest tree the sun was ready to set, he allowed her to sit first before he joined her.

"it's so beautiful," she said softly

"Yeah beautiful," he agreed though he wasn't really talking about the sunset. The way the sunset lit her up really made his feelings for her go into overdrive and he started to become very nervous. "What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Poppy continued to watch as the sun slowly disappeared "Branch I'm sorry it took so long to get here and we missed half of the sunset."

"What?" he asked "No Poppy. The sunset was not the reason I brought you here."

"It's not?" she asked looking over at him.

"No," he smiled "the reason I brought you here is beacuse every year around this time the sky lights up with many colors."

"If it happens every year then how come I never saw it before?"

"Well," he shrugged "When was the last time you truly looked up at the sky?"

Poppy thought about what he said nd he did have a point. She was busy throwing parties or something, she never really took the time to just stare up at the stars.

As the sky turned dark and the stars came out the two trolls watched...Poppy never took her eyes off the sky once and when the first color danced across it she sat up. "OH WOW!" she gasped "It's so beautiful."

Soon the single green light was joined by many other colors. Poppy's eyes lit up as she watched the colors, she was so impressed by the lights that she did not notice right away just how cold she was.

"Poppy are you okay?" Branch asked when he noticed her shivering.

"I'm fine," she replied "just a little cold."

"Well lucky for you I left a blanket up from the last time I was up here," he said as he got up to retiveve the blanket.

Branch helped her wrap herself inside the blanket "Thanks," she blushed as he sat back down beside her.

"Your welcome," he replied.

Before Poppy could stop herself she leaned over and rested her head onto his shoulder as she continued to watch the lights dance across the night sky.

 _ **Here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. Next one coming soon I promise. thank you for your reviews, favorites and followings they mean the world to me. Sorry for any typos. I changed my Profile pic to a drawling of Poppy that I did just to be cute. In the pic she is slightly younger than in the movie.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Without realizing it the two trolls had fallen asleep with their backs against the tree's trunk, the cool morning air is what woke the grey troll up. Branch yawned as he looked around before noticing that Poppy was still slumped over onto his shoulder. He thought of ways to wake her up without him being slapped in the face again but before he had a chance to do anything she slowly began to wake up.

She sat up fast the moment she realized what she was doing "Sorry!" she breathed trying to hide her blush.

"No it's my fault," Branch replied standing up and offering his hand to help her stand up "if had not have rested my eyes this never would have happened."

Though both trolls never would admit to each other they secretly enjoyed sleeping cuddled next to one another.

Poppy smiled as she placed her hand into his "It's okay,"

Branch carefully helped her to her feet "I think we should get going."

"I think you're right," she agreed before adding "Thanks for bringing me here last night I really enjoyed seeing the lights."

Branch felt a blush go acrossed his face "You're welcome."

As the two trolls desended from the trees together they were met with a lot of surprised expressions. Branch hated to be the center of their attention but that was the price for hanging out with her. He walked her back to her pod where they said their goodbyes to each other.

"Thanks again," she said giving him her signature sweet smile that he secretly loved to see because it really brought out her eyes.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Poppy's smile grew wider as she replied "I'd love that."

Branch smiled slightly before he gave her a quick bow and went on his way. Poppy let out a soft sigh as she watched him walk away.

xoxoxoxoxxo

Later that day Poppy and her friends were collecting fresh flowers to make fresh soap and perfumes. "So is it true you spent the night with Branch last night?" Suki asked

"What who told you that?" Poppy asked quickly turning away to hide her blush.

"The whole village is talking about it," Chenille blurted out

"They saw you two coming down from the trees holding hands," Satin added.

"Branch took me to see the the sky lights last night and we both fell asleep," Poppy explained.

The three girls all exchanged looks "Poppy do you like Branch?" Suki asked tilting her head to the side.

"What? No." Poppy quickly denied "We're just friends."

"Are you sure," the girls teased "because it seems like you are falling for him."

Poppy blushed as she searched for words to say...The three girls decided it would be fun to mess with their friend a bit longer.

"Come on Popps!" Suki playfully teased "We know you like him."

When Poppy refused to admit her feelings the three girls started to sing...

 _ **"You try to keep it hidden, Poppy we can see right through ya.**_  
 _ **Girl ya can't conceal it.**_  
 _ **We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of."**_

Poppy shook her head and turned away from her friends as she too joined by singing...

 _ **"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."**_

 _ **(**_ **The girls** _ **)"You swoon, you sigh.**_  
 _ **"Why deny it, uh oh?"**_

 _ **(**_ **Poppy** _ **) "It's too cliche**_  
 _ **I won't say that I like him"**_

 _ **"It feels so good when ya start out**_  
 _ **My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(the girls)"You keep on denying, how you're feelin'**_  
 _ **Girl, we're not lying, Popps we saw ya hit the ceiling."**_

Poppy shook her head as a small grin appeared on her lips

 _ **(**_ **Poppy** _ **)"Woah**_  
 _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."**_

 **(Suki)"** _ **Check that grin, you like him!"**_

 **(TheTwins)** _ **"You're doing flips read our lips, you like him."**_

Poppy walked over to the pond and looked at her reflection. She let a soft sigh escape her as she dipped her flower into the water and started to move it in circles.

 _ **"Ooh, At least out loud. I won't say that I like him." she sang in her head.**_

From a short distance away she was being watched by Boulder "That's it," he whispered "this is going to be almost too easy." The orange troll knew what he had to do, he was going have his revenge. Even if it meant doing something unforgivable.

He would wait and watch for when she was alone then he would make his move. He knew Branch cared for Poppy so by using her he would hurt Branch where it hurt the most. Boulder rubbed his hands together as he started making his evil plans in his head.

xxxxxx

After gathering enough supplies they needed the four girls hurried back to the village before it got too late. Poppy and her friends went separate ways back to their pods but when she arrived at hers there was a note attached onto hers.

 _Poppy,_

 _Can you meet me by the_

 _giant mushroom? I really_

 _need to tell you something._

 _Branch_

Poppy stared at the note thinking this was not like Branch at all, he never did anything like this before. But what if he had wrote the note and she never showed up, she would hurt his feelings. As she turned in the direction of the mushroom a voice inside her head started telling her to be on high alert, because what if it was a trap.

"No," she told herself "no troll would let Boulder back into the village. Would they?"

She saw the giant mushroom come into view but there was no sign of Branch anywhere. "Branch?" she whispered "Where are you?"

Then without warning some troll's hair wrapped around her body and covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream.

 _ **Here is the next chapter. The next one is coming soon! Let's make this make this story 100 reviews! We are at 98 now! Thank you for all the following, reviews and favorites. I wonder what Boulder has planned? I will update as soon as I can. I love you all! Sorry if there are any typos. I added little bits of (I won't say I'm in love) from Hercules but I changed some of the lyrics.**_


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Branch went about his normal routine completely unaware of what had happened to Poppy the night before. However he did find it strange that he never heard her cheerful morning song. He felt that something was not right but maybe it was him just being paranoid because no other troll seemed worried.

"Maybe she's feeling under the weather?" he told himself as he continued about his business. It wasn't until he went back to his bunker he noticed the entrance open slightly, all warning signs went up in his mind. He remembered the last time someone had been inside his bunker and had trashed it. Who ever entered now have to go through a series of traps designed by him.

Branch used complete caution as he approached his bunker, ready for any surprise that came his way. He held a thick twig in his hands as he entered his home, once inside he found no one. Nothing was out of place but he still kept his twig held high as he moved along inside his living quarters. Then he saw it...a piece of paper just laying on his table. As he moved closer towards it he could make out it was a some sort of note.

 _ **Tell no one about this letter**_

 _ **but we have her but she's not the**_

 _ **one we want. To save her you must come alone.**_

 _ **To find us just head north. Let's make a trade.**_

The note did not say who it was from but the grey troll already knew and he could feel his anger start rise within. Who did Boulder think he was? If he harmed one hair on Poppy's head... Boulder may have had the upper hand here but Branch was not going to let him win this time. The grey troll gathered some supplies that he thought he would need as he set off to find that no good bully.

xxoxoxxoxox

You're never going to get away with this!" Poppy snapped as Strom tied her up "When my father finds out about this.."

Boulder just laughed "Your daddy is not going to find out about this until it's too late."

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked as she glared up at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he smirked "but let's just say it's not going to be pretty."

"Why?" she whispered as she looked down at the ground "Why do you want to do this?"

"It's just who I am," the orange troll retorted "besides it's funny."

"Hurting someone for fun is just not right!" she hissed "Branch doesn't deserve that."

Boulder just rolled his eyes "Why do you even care for Mr. Gloomly anyway? I mean it's not like he has any feelings."

Poppy felt a sudden burst of anger come over her "Branch has feelings!"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he leaning into her face.

"Yes," she quickly replied as she turned her face away from his, she did not even look at him.

"Whatever," he smirked as he stood back up straight and turned back to his friends "do you think we should tell her the truth?"

The three trolls exchanged looks before nodding "I know you don't believe us when we tell you this but he's crazy...just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any minute."

"Stop lying all the time!" Poppy growled not buying anything this bully said "You hurt him because you can't stand that deep down inside you have an ugliness and the only way you feel good is to cause pain."

"No the only reason I hurt him is because whenever we wanted to have fun he would always make up a reason to stop us from having fun." the orange troll explained

"That's a terrible reason to hurt someone," Poppy replied.

"From the very first time I threw a rock at him...I knew this was going to be more fun." Boulder continued as if he did not hear what she had just said. "And do you know what is the funniest part?"

Poppy refused to answer him but instead gave him the dirtiest look.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," he smirked "he's going to come for you and we will be waiting."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," she warned.

"You're not going to have much of a choice," Boulder replied placing his right hand on her cheek.

"Keep your hands off of me!" she growled trying to pull her face away from his touch.

Boulder just shook his head before returning to his friends "Okay each one of us will take turns watching over our guest of honor."

The four trolls all agreed on a time one would watch over her while the others rested. Poppy watched as each troll took turns gathering food to munch on while they watched over her. As the darkness of the night took over the land Poppy could not help but feel scared. She was terrified of what they had planned for her and for Branch. Each troll did what they agreed on and took turns watching over her. When it was time for Canyon to watch over her he just sat there staring at her.

"Sorry to have to do this to you Princess," he said quietly before a loud rumble came from his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Poppy asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'll be fine," the light green troll replied

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Well maybe I could use a little snack," he said getting up and walking to the pile of food they had gathered. "Don't you go anywhere," he said looking back at the tied up princess.

"Trust me," Poppy sighed looking down at her rope "I'm not."

Canyon soon returned with a couple of mushrooms for him to snack on, the greedy troll started to shove big bites of mushroom into his mouth "I sorry," he said in a muffled voice "did you want any?"

"No thank you," Poppy replied even though she was hungry she refused to take anything from these cold hearted bullies "I'd rather starve,"

Canyon just shrugged his shoulders "Fine have it your way."

Poppy watched as he scarfed down the rest of the mushroom in a hurry and then within a few minutes he started acting tired. Poppy just blink and then the troll was out cold. She then felt the ropes that held her become loose. Her heart started to beat fast with excitement "Branch!" she whispered with glee.

"Shh..." the grey troll told her as he held his finger to his lips.

She nodded before breaking loose from the ropes and just throwing her one arm around him. "We have to get out of here," he whispered as he gently removed her arm from his neck and held it in his hand. Just as he was about to lead her to safety 'DING!' her hug time bracelet went off...and sleeping trolls began to wake up.

 _ **Here is te next chapter of this story. I hope you liked it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys rock! Next chapter coming soon :D sorry for any typos**_


	20. Chapter 20

Branch felt his body go numb as he looked down at Poppy's glowing bracelet, how could have forgotten about that small detail? Poppy looked to Branch as if asking 'What are we going to do?'

"HEY!" Strom shouted when he noticed that Poppy was free and standing next to Branch. The moment the troll shouted the other two shot right.

"I knew you would be here," Boulder smirked as he got to his feet and started to walk over.

Almost in an instant Branch stepped in front of Poppy "Relax Stick," Boulder said rolling his eyes "she's not the one we want."

The orange troll noticed Canyon still curled up in a ball fast asleep "So reliable," he mumbled under his breath and shaking his head. He then bent down and slapped the sleeping troll across the face.

"Ow!" Canyon snapped "What was that for?"

Boulder pointed at the now free Poppy "What the?" Canyon said scratching his head in a confused daze.

Branch never took his eyes off the group of trolls "Branch..." Poppy whispered as she wrapped her one arm around his. The grey troll's heart began to race when he felt her touch, he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

"Poppy," he said just loud enough for her to hear "you need to run and whatever you do, don't look back."

"What?" she asked chocking back tears "I'm not going to you."

"Why don't you run... Crazy?" Boulder asked giving the grey troll an ugly smile "Are you too scared?"

The grey troll rufused to give in and answer the bully, he knew that's what he wanted and Branch was not going to let Boulder win.

"I'm going to break you," Boulder smirked "make you beg for mercy."

Poppy's arm tightened around his, she wasn't ever going to let go. Boulder and his gang stopped a few feet away "I hope you are ready for pain," the orange troll laughed "because you are going to be in a world of pain by the time we are through with you."

"You stay away from him!" Poppy snapped stepping out from behind Branch and standing by his side. Boulder gave a quick nod before his three friends sprung forward toward the two trolls. Poppy tried her best to keep her arm wrapped Branch's arm but she was yanked forcefully away by Canyon. "Let go!" she hissed as she struggled to get away. If only she could use both arms.

Blaze and Strom were Boulder's strongest friends, so they were in charge of taking care of Branch. The grey troll did manage to get a few swings in before they had both his arms held against his back. Boulder's smirk grew as he stepped forward "Are you ready to see your knight in ugly armor lose?" he chuckled giving Poppy a quick wink.

It was the most awful thing Poppy had ever witnessed, her life was filled with happy things like cupcakes or rainbows...Not any of this and no matter how much she begged them to stop they seemed to just punch and kick harder. "Please," she sobbed but they just ignored her. As Canyon held onto her he was laughing along with his friends and a part of her just wanted to slap that smile off his face. Branch had come to rescue her and if it had not have been for her stupid bracelet the two of them would be safe right now. She wanted with all her heart to help him but Canyon's grip on her was so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"Don't worry Princess!" Boulder called to her before hissing the rest and shoving the grey troll so hard down to the ground "I told you he doesn't feelings like you and I!"

"STOPT IT!" she warned

"What's that?" Boulder asked holding his left hand up to ear pretending not to hear her "More?"

"How can you be so cold hearted?" she asked as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Your right Princess," Boulder sighed "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Poppy was confused...it had to be some sort of trick he pulling. "Canyon," Boulder said coolly and backing away from Branch "let her go."

"Huh? But Boulder?" Canyon asked he slowly let her go.

"I said let her go!" the orange troll snapped causing the green troll to jump.

In a flash Poppy was at Branch's side, she could tell he was in a lot of pain just by he way he was breathing. The left side of his face was cut up and bleeding pretty bad and the right side was marked so much. Though he was in a lot of pain he started to say "Poppy..." but was cut off by Boulder who had whipped his hair and grabbed him by the neck.

"I changed my mind," he shrugged as he pulled his victim closer to him.

"You liar!" Poppy snapped before Canyon regrabbed her and the top part of her hair, just in case she tried to do anything.

Branch struggled to breathe as Boulder's grip tightened around his throat, he could hear his heart beating in his ears as he tried to loosen the hair so he could breathe. He could hear Poppy's voice but he could not understand anything she was saying, it just sounded so muffled. He wished he had not had been so afraid to tell her how he felt about her, the worst she could have said was that she did not feel the same way but at least she would know his true feelings. Branch could feel his eyes getting heavy and his arms weak, it was almost over and he knew it.

With some quick thinking Poppy slammed her foot down right on top of Canyon's...The green troll yelped in pain letting her go. Before the two other trolls had a chance to stop her she had already pushed herself into Boulder causing him to loose his grip on the grey troll's neck. Branch gagged before he welcomed the air back into his lungs. Poppy could feel the pain shoot down her arm but it was worth it.

"Now that was totally uncalled for," Boulder said calmly as he slowly got to his feet glaring at her as he did "you're going to pay for that." The orange troll than snapped his fingers for Strom and Blaze to come and get her.

The two trolls lifted her up and started walking towards a nearby ledge where a fast moving water would make her disappear. "Poppy," Branch whispered as he struggled to stand up, his legs trembled beneath him too weak to hold his own weight. When Boulder saw his target back on his feet he came at him with full force, his hands went deep into the grey troll's side which caused him to fall back and land several yards away. The moment Branch landed a sharp pain went to his side and when he looked down he saw why. He had landed on a thorned plant and thorns caused a lot of harm to trolls.

"Drop her," he heard Boulder say to Blaze and Strom as they held Poppy over the water...at first it looked as if they were not going to do it all but then they let go...

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it. I wonder what will happen next? I know write darker themes. Thank you for your kind reviews, following and favorites. I love you all! Oh and PS...True Colors will make be in this story...hopefully soon ;D** **Sorry for any typos.**


	21. Chapter 21

"POPPY!" Branch shouted ignoring his pain he rushed over to the ledge. His eyes scanned the fast moving water for any sign of the bright pink troll. "No," he whispered before her head popped up but only for a few seconds.

"HELP!" she screamed trying to keep her head above water. She noticed a tree root sticking out of the side of the ledge, with some quick thinking she used her hair to grab it.

"Hang on Poppy!" he called to her as he searched for a way to get to her. "Do you see what you have done?" Boulder asked as he walked towards Branch. "If it were not for you she would be safe and sound right now."

That's when Branch saw it, the best way to get Poppy but before he could set his plan into motion he felt Boulder's body slam into his sending both trolls over the edge. Once they hit the water Boulder lost whatever grip had on Branch and the grey troll was left struggling to find the surface. He tried to keep his head above the water once he found the surface, he was not the best of swimmers besides their was a big differance between calm water and fast moving water he was in.

"WATCH OUT!" he heard Poppy shout before he slammed into something hard, hitting his head he fought the urge to black out. Using his own hair he grabbed onto a nearby root next to Poppy and pulled himself up. He then used his hair to pull Poppy to safety, at first she was afraid to let go of the root but she knew Branch would never let her fall and she trusted him.

Poppy looked at the injured troll before her and she noticed he his side was bleeding. "Branch," she whispered pointing to his side "we have to get back to the village."

"It's no that bad," he lied trying to hide any sign of pain from her.

What happen next was much of a blur for both troll because it started out as a hug but a quick head turn changed that. Lips met and it took both trolls by surprise and neither seemed to protest. An intense warmth came over both of them as they stood in a lip lock, it just felt right...

 _ **I don't want this moment to ever end,**_  
 _ **Where everything's nothing without you.**_  
 _ **I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,**_  
 _ **'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you...**_

 _ **Sorry the chapter was kind of short but here is!**_ End lyrics by Sum41 With Me. Next chapter coming soon! Sorry for any typos


	22. chapter 22

"Sorry," Branch whispered completely embarrassed what had just happened. "No, no, it's okay," Poppy replied quietly as she tried to hide her blush "it's my fault."

Neither troll knew what to do next, all they did was stand in silence and replay what had just happened. For those few moments, they were kissing Branch had forgotten about all the pain he felt. Boulder's three friends had taken off searching for their fallen leader the moment the bully did not resurface. Branch led Poppy back to his supply bag that he had left by the tree she was tied to. Poppy watched as the grey troll pulled out everything he need to cover his wound to stop the bleeding until they got home, then he would go see Dr. Plum under Poppy's watchful eye.

"Branch, I am sorry you got hurt because of me," Poppy said, "I should have known it was trap to begin with."

The grey troll stopped and looked back at her "Boulder would have gotten you no matter what, he wanted to hurt me and using you was the best way he knew how."

"But, we're just friends," she replied looking down at ground. She secretly wished it was more but she was not sure how he felt.

"Yeah, just friends." he sighed thinking about the words 'just friends.' Branch wanted to tell her about his feelings for her but he was nervous and scared. Scared that if he opened up to her she would reject him. Sure, they shared a brief kiss but was it a real kiss? He had apologized to her about it and her response seemed to just wave it off.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me," Poppy said sweetly giving him the biggest smile.

"Poppy, I will always save you," he let slip out before he could stop himself.

Poppy's eyes met his "I know," she replied sweetly "because of no troll left behind."

'No,' he thought 'because I love you.'

Back in the village every troll was scrambling around searching for the missing princess. So, when she showed up safe and sound, they breathed a sigh of relief. "POPPY!" her friends cheered as they rushed up to her slightly shoving Branch off to the side.

"Hey guys," she smiled giving each one a big hug.

"I was so worried about you," Creek said calmly walking up to Poppy and playfully 'booping' her nose. Poppy giggled before giving him an extra-long hug.

Branch watched in silence as the two trolls flirted with each other. If Creek was so worried about her like he said he was then how come he never came looking for her. It was not like you wouldn't notice that the happiest troll was missing, even if it had only been two days. "Branch," Creek said drawing his attention to the grey troll "thank you for finding her and bringing her back."

"Anytime," Branch quickly replied leaving a bad taste in his mouth, he did not like this troll at all. There was just something about him that he did not trust.

"Oh Branch!" Poppy gasped "We have to get you to Dr. Plum."

"I can go by myself!" Branch snapped

Poppy jumped "Branch, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he whispered not knowing why he had snapped at her to begin with. Maybe it was the way she was with Creek, though deep down he knew he would never love him like she did the purple troll. To her he was just a good friend and nothing more.

"It's okay," she replied, "you're in pain, I understand."

"Yeah, pain." He sighed slowly turning away from her and the others "You should stay with your friends."

"You're my friend too, you know?" she said gently taking hold of his hand.

He glanced down at her hand "Yeah, I know," he sighed.

Poppy watched him walk off towards Dr. Plum's pod and a part of her wanted to follow. "Poppy?" Creek questioned as he took her by the hand and leading her in the opposite direction.

"Sorry," she whispered letting him lead her away.

Later that day when Poppy was alone she couldn't get the kiss out of her head, she had this weird feeling and it just wouldn't go away. Poppy knew what to do and what she wanted. She was going to pour her heart out and let him know just how he felt.

Branch was in his bunker preparing something to eat when he hears a small knock, he opened the opening to see who it was. He his heart started to race when he saw her standing there. "Poppy?" he questioned as he opened the entrance "What's wrong?"

Poppy looked down before whispering "There's something I have to tell you."

The grey troll stood aside to let her in "What is it?" he asked once she was inside. Poppy swallowed hard as she turned herself to face him.

"I don't know how to say the things I want to say to you," she said downlow "and if I do say them, what if….." Branch stared at her as she searched for the words to say. "Poppy, I…" he started to say but was cut off by her as she slowly placed her lips onto his. This time it was no accident and Branch couldn't feel a new warm feeling coming over him, both trolls closed their eyes letting the happiness take over. Through the kiss, they both failed to notice that something was happening.

" **Your true colors**

 **True colors are beautiful,**

 **Like a rainbow…."**

 _ **Here is the next chapter…I hope you liked it. Do you think they have heard the last of the bullies and can Branch finally be happy? Thank you for liking my story, you guys rock! I will update faster**_

 _ **If you leave a review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

It felt like time had stopped and nothing else in the world mattered. Poppy was a little surprised that Branch had not tried to stop her and protest the kiss but perhaps it was because she caught him off guard. Branch could feel his heart racing as she continued to kiss him, he never wanted this moment to end. Poppy slowly started to pull herself away from the kiss but she kept her eye closed.

"I just had to get that out of my system," she whispered, "I totally get it if you are mad."

"Mad?" he questioned taking her hand into his "Poppy, how can I be mad?"

A small smile appeared on her face "Branch you are the bravest troll I ever met."

"I'm not that brave," he replied

"Yes, you are!" she exclaimed opening her eyes slightly but still avoiding any eye contact with him. "And I love you for that."

Branch noticed she had said she loved him but was it the same kind of love he felt for her or was still the friendship love? But if she did not love him then why did she just kiss him for real? He was quickly becoming very confused. "Poppy," he said down low "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because Branch," she replied, "I think I'm starting to fall in love you but I'm not sure."

'Not sure?' he asked himself 'How can she be unsure of her feelings?'

"I am just so confused," she sighed "Maybe it was a mistake to come here."

"Do you regret kissing me?" he asked feeling slightly hurt.

"What?" she asked "No, of course not."

"Then what is the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed finally looking up at him. The moment she looked at him her face changed "Branch!" she gasped pointing at him.

"What?" he asked just staring at like she was crazy.

"You're not as grey as you were," she happily replied

Branch had been too caught up in the moment that he had failed to notice that his skin color had a bluish tint to it. "Wow, look at that," he whispered lifting his arm and looking at it.

"Oh Branch!" Poppy said with such excitement "I'm so happy you got some of your color back!"

"Thanks to you," he said giving her a shy smile.

Poppy smiled back "Really? This is so great!"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged

"Branch this is big!" she explained "Now we just have to figure out how to get your colors to fully come back."

'Tell me you love me just as much as I love you,' he told said in his head. "Poppy," he said before clearing his throat "I lo…." But he was cut off by an unwelcomed guest.

"Poppy there you are My Love," Creek said calmly "I've been looking all over for you."

'Great,' Branch said in his head 'what does he want?'

"Really?" Poppy asked turning her full attention to the purple troll.

"Just making sure you didn't disappear again," he replied as his gaze wandered over to the bluish grey troll "I see your colors are finally coming back."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Poppy asked smiling

"Absolutely," he replied walking over to Branch and playfully punching him in the shoulder "I'm happy for you mate."

"Thanks," Branch replied with a frown (there was just something about Creek he did not like.)

Creek gave Branch a weird look before turning back towards Poppy "I also came looking for you to tell you that your father is requesting your company."

Poppy's eyes widened "Oh gosh!" she gasped "I completely forgot about that!"

"Best not to keep your Dad waiting then." Creek pointed out giving her the biggest 'fake' smile.

"Right," Poppy agreed before rushing back over to Branch and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll finish our conversation tomorrow."

Branch nodded but before he could answer her she was rushing back towards her pod. Leaving the two male trolls just standing there in silence. "I know what you are trying to do," Creek said calmly breaking the silence between them "and I don't like it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Branch said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I think you do," Creek replied as he copied his rival "and let me just say Poppy is mine."

"The last time I checked she was free to choose whoever she wanted," Branch retorted. Creek nodded in agreement "That's true," he said, "so why the heck she ever choose someone like you?"

Branch felt his anger start to rise inside him but he forced himself to ignore it. "You are the opposite of her," Creek explained "Poppy needs a troll that is her perfect match."

"Oh, and I suppose, that troll is you?" Branch asked glaring at the purple troll.

"Well, yes actually," he shrugged "you'll see for yourself that in the end she will choose me over you any day."

"Jealous, are we?" Branch retorted raising his eyebrow

Creek smirked "Jealous of you, please. At least I have family and friends who love me and soon the love of my life on my arm, what do you have?"

Branch could not hold back his anger any longer and before he could stop himself he tackled that smug troll Creek to the ground. "Now who's jealous?" Creek mocked before noticing the bandage on Branch's side. The purple troll knew it was the best way to escape so he pushed hard onto it until it started to ooze blood again. Branch quickly got up and looked down at the bloody bandage "You need to go!" he hissed at Creek who seemed unfazed by this and was just dusting himself off.

"Nice talk Mate," he said smugly as he turned and walked away "just remember what I said."

As Creek made his way back to the village he could not help to feel jealous, he hated that other troll. Who did he think he was anyway? Trying to steal Poppy from him when it was crystal clear that she liked him and not Branch. But then what had he walked up on? What had they been up to?

 _ **I don't like the way he's looking at you**_

 _ **I'm starting to think you want him too**_

 _ **Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**_

 _ **Even though I know you love me, can't help it**_

 _ **I still get jealous….**_

 **Here is the is the next chapter I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! I will update either Thursday or Friday, going to be busy the next few days. So, it appears that Creek is kind of jealous and Branch is slowly getting his colors back! What will happen next? Who will Poppy pick? (We probably all know;D)**


	24. Chapter 24

By now the whole village knew about Poppy being kidnapped by Boulder and his gang and how Branch somehow managed to save her. King Peppy was very grateful for the young troll's actions in saving his daughter and had planned on throwing a celebration to honor his bravery. Branch reluctantly accepted his gesture because he did not want to let down the king of the trolls, besides he knew he would never hear the end of it from Poppy if he didn't.

"Why did Boulder kidnap you anyway?" Suki asked as she and Poppy were busy setting up her room for tonight's 'girls only' slumber party.

"Because Boulder is a monster," Poppy replied with a frown "but let's not talk about him, okay."

Suki nodded "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Poppy replied quickly waving it off. Though she acted as if everything Poppy could not help to think back to that night and how scared she really was. If Branch had not come to her rescue, who knows what would have happened. And speaking of Branch the poor troll had gone through a lot to save her. She could feel her eyes start to sting as the images started to go through her mind and the horrible sounds of the bullies hurting him.

"Poppy?" Suki questioned placing a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed as she wiped away a couple of tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Why don't you take a break?" Suki asked giving her friend a hug to assure her that she would continue getting things ready for the party. Poppy agreed and told her she would be back in a little while….

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Branch sat alone at the water's edge just staring out at nothing as thoughts swirled in his mind. He was so confused about everything, was Poppy just playing games with his emotions? She had kissed him twice but yet she said she was the one confused. What if she did not love him as much as he loved her? Was what he feeling really love or just some sort of crush?

Branch did something he had not done in a long time, he started to sing down low softly.

 **Words get trapped in my mind  
I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first day you came into my life…**

Poppy had been watching him from a short distance trying to find the right words to say to him.

 **My time ticks around you,  
But then I need your voice  
As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me….**

He must have been lost in song because he failed to hear her come up behind him.

 **So tell me when it's time to say I love you**

 **All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand, it's because you want me to…  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt I figured out I love you**

 **I feel lonely for never take the time to say  
What's really on their mind instead they just hide away  
And yet they'll never have someone like you  
To guide them and help along the way….**

We he was finished she tapped him gently on the shoulder causing him to jump. "Do you mean that?" she asked, "Do you love me?"

Branch stood up and faced her "Yes," he whispered completely embarrassed that she had heard him but also somewhat relieved.

She was quiet for only a moment before a wide smile spread across her face "I love you, too."

When she said those words, Branch could feel a different feeling come over him, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Poppy placed her hand into his and then it happened, he could feel his happiness slowly taking over him and all his sadness was leaving. Poppy watched in amazement as the once grey dull troll became a bright colorful troll once again…From a far a very jealous troll watched as his worst nightmare was coming true...


	25. Chapter 25

Poppy was amazed by Branch's colors and just how brightly they seemed to shine. "Wow!" she gasped "Branch your true colors are wonderful."

Branch looked down at his arms and saw his bright teal blue color shining as bright as can be, a smile spread across his face as he felt the happiness grow even more inside him. He had confessed his love for her and she said she loved him back. All his pain and sadness that he had felt all these years just seemed to melt away with those simple words.

"I see you finally got your colors back, mate." Creek spoke up as he walked over towards the two trolls.

"Isn't great!" Poppy said cheerfully and taking Branch's hand into hers.

Creek put on a fake smile "I'm so happy for you," the purple troll lied "I mean you can finally fit in around here."

"Creek!" Poppy hissed feeling the tension starting to build around the two male trolls.

"All I'm saying is that he won't be the talk of the village anymore," Creek nonchalantly replied, "You know, the misfit troll."

Poppy glared at Creek, it was like he was trying to use his words to make Branch feel bad again. "Creek what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied "It's just that Branch hasn't been a normal troll in a long time, if any time. I'm just worried that he is going to hurt your feelings."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Creek," Branch said taking a couple steps forward while still holding Poppy's hand "I would never do anything to Poppy."

The two boys glared each other in silence for a long while before Creek cleared his throat "Well perhaps I am just over reacting then. Congrats on your colors Branch."

"Thanks," Branch replied slowly still staring at the purple troll. Branch was not falling for any of Creek's fake congratulations.

"See you at the party tonight," Creek said giving Branch a quick head nod and walking away. As much as the purple troll hated leaving Poppy behind he knew it was the best thing to do for the time being. Tonight, he was going to win her back and she would get over her fake crush on the troll who saved her. Creek was going to have to come up with the perfect plan to distract her long enough to show her that it was not love she felt for Branch.

Meanwhile…..

Boulder could not get over how easily he was defeated, his plan had seemed fool proof yet Branch just waltzed in and proved him wrong.

"That grey freak is going to pay for this!" he hissed completely unaware that said troll had regained his colors. "He is going to pay for everything he has done to me."

"BOULDER!" the three bullies shouted when they found their leader friend "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," the orange troll replied getting up from where he had been sitting and replaying the events of what had happened in his head.

"Boy, are we sure glad we found you," Canyon said patting his friend on the back.

"Are you really?" Boulder asked glaring at him "Because if you had not fallen asleep then things would have played out a lot different."

"I know," Canyon sighed "I'm sorry."

Boulder's glare softened "No matter," he said "Now is the time to finish what we started. Branch is weak and can be easily defeated."

"But Branch is a tricky troll," Strom pointed out.

"And smart," Blaze added.

Boulder rolled his eyes "I will get my revenge, even if it's the last thing I do. Are you with me?"

The three trolls all exchanged side glances before smiling and nodding "We're with you, boss."

"Boss?" Boulder questioned "Hmm, I kind of like the sound of that."

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is it true?" Satin asked as she and her twin sister Chenille came rushing over to Poppy as she neared her Pod

"That you and Branch confessed your love for one another?" Chenille finished.

Poppy blushed "Well sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" they asked together.

"Well he said he loved me and I said it back," Poppy explained.

"That's huge!" They exclaimed.

"I know right!" Poppy replied happily "And that's not all, Branch got his colors back!"

"What? No way!"

"Um, yes way!" Poppy exclaimed again this time shaking with such joy.

The twins smiles suddenly started to fade "What about Creek?"

"What about him?" Poppy asked

"You said you liked him," Chenille pointed out as her sister nodded.

"What I feel for Branch is different," Poppy explained "it's hard to explain but whenever I'm with him it just feels right."

"Oh girl, we understand," Satin said smiling from ear to ear "You got it bad for Branch."

Poppy felt her face heat right up "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that I have it bad for Branch."

The two sisters exchanged smirks "Sure!" they said in Univision. "Now what do you say we get you ready for the big celebration tonight?"

"Makeover?" Poppy asked all excited

"Makeover!" the twins repeated

With the makeover being said Poppy was ready to drop whatever she had planned on doing to go get prettied up for the celebration to honor the special troll in her life.

Branch loved the feeling of happiness he had not felt in a long time but it was going to have to take some getting used to it again. He knew too much of a good thing could be bad and it could all back fire on him. What would happen if he lost his colors again? Would he be able to regain them again? However, this was not a risk he was willing to take, he wanted to feel the happiness he felt inside and not have to worry about ever losing it again. A big part of him still could not believe that Poppy told him that she loved him back. It was like a dream that he did not want to wake from, he felt a sharp pain go down his side and noticed that his wound had started to ooze again. Branch quickly rushed off home to redress the wound and make sure it was healing the way it should be.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Just outside of the village Creek sat alone as he tried to come up with the perfect plan to get Poppy back.

"Why the long face?" a voice asked from behind.

Creek turned fast to see Boulder and his three friends standing there with their arms folded across their chests. "What are you trolls doing back here?" he asked quickly getting to his feet and facing the group of bullies.

Boulder smirked "Probably the same reason you look so upset."

Creek glared at the orange troll "You trolls kidnapped Poppy."

"True," Boulder nodded "but we never intended to harm her, someone else..yes. If you help us then we will help you."

"You have no idea what I want," Creek answered.

"Power," Boulder replied, "and having the most powerful troll by your side."

Creek continued to glare at the four trolls "Say I do help you, how are you going to help me?"

"I have my ways," Boulder replied smoothly "you won't regret it."

Boulder then began to sing…

 ** _You'll develop so much faster  
Now you're working with a master  
Who will help you cultivate your darker side  
You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before  
And you'll find that when you're really rotten to the core_**

 ** _It feels so good to be bad  
So delicious to be a despicable cad  
It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling  
To give somebody the worst time they've ever had  
It feels so good to be bad…._**

 ** _Branch doesn't know it, but he's gonna be in my power!  
And he's gonna wish that he was never born!  
I promise you that by the end of the night!  
You'll have Poppy's Heart!_**

 ** _There's a loathsomeness about you  
That attracts me to you as a protégé  
And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know  
You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the lowest of the low…._**

 ** _It feels so good to be bad  
So delightful to be a deplorable cad  
It's so appealing to have the feeling  
That what you're doing gets trouble brewing  
And drives everybody mad….._**

 _Boulder held out his hand towards the purple troll.._ _ **  
**_ _ **  
You've got my guarantee  
It feels so good to be bad…**_

Creek looked at Boulder's stretched out hand and without thinking twice he took it into his hand gave it a big shake. "You got a deal." He said firmly.

Boulder smiled slightly "Perfect," he hissed before motioning for Creek to come into the gang huddle…"Here's what we're going to do…." He started to say before whispering the rest…

 **Sorry it took so long to update this story but here is the next chapter! Only a couple more chapters left in this story and then I start working on my next project 'Branch's Song'. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing that has really meant a lot to me.**


	26. author's note

_**I would like to thank you for all your reviews, favorites and following of this story. It truly means the world to me and I am currently working on the next chapter and it should be up within the next few days. I am sorry it is taking so long to update but I have been extremely busy.**_

 _ **With love from,**_

 __ _ **Jokerswild002**_


	27. Chapter 26

Creek went the rest of the day pretending as if nothing had happened, though it was eating him up inside to hear Poppy and the other girls talking about Branch and just how happy they were that he finally had his colors back. After helping set up decorations for the party the fashion twins hurried off to make Poppy a new special outfit. DJ Suki was next to leave say that she wanted to put the best mix together for the party. Soon it was only Creek and Poppy left and now was the purple troll's chance to talk to her about her so called "crush".

"Poppy if you don't mind me asking," Creek said calmly as he walked up beside her "but why do you really like Branch?"

The pink troll slowly turned to face him with bright eyes "Branch was there for me when I needed him the most."

"But you really don't know him," Creek tried pointing out "I mean what if he only likes you because of who you are and nothing more?"

Poppy shook her head "It's not like that."

Creek took her hand into his "Are you sure…Love, because I would really hate to see you get hurt."

"He would never hurt me!" Poppy quickly defended.

"What about all those times in the past when you would invite him to a party and he would destroy the invitation right in front of you or not even show up?" Creek asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you bringing these things up?" Poppy asked pulling her hand away and placing it on her hip.

Creek quickly looked down at the ground before coming up with the perfect idea and before Poppy had a chance to react he pressed his lips up against hers. As the two trolls backed away Poppy could feel her face burning up. She has always had a huge crush on Creek but now her heart was torn between two that she cared deeply for.

From a safe distance, away Boulder watched as his plan was slowly coming into motion. Branch was going to pay for making a fool of him and getting away. Revenge was going to taste so sweet when your enemy is defeated. The bully troll knew that Branch was still weak from what Creek had mentioned earlier. An evil grin slowly formed in the corner of his mouth as he thought about his plan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Branch let out a long sigh as he stared at his reflection, he really wished he had more confidence about going to a party but he just did not have the experience the other trolls had. He always distanced himself from them knowing that each one of them had whispered things about him behind his back. When he thought about some of the things he heard some of them say it still stung. Then there were times when he was being bullied and beat up when some troll would stumble upon what was happening and decide just to ignore it and walk away. He looked down at the bright color of his hands and knew the others would accept him now but did the color really make the troll? Because deep down he was still the same troll he had always been and no amount of color was ever going to change that.

He let out another long sigh just a knock on his door startled him, he could tell it wasn't Poppy just by the sound of the taps. He reluctantly peered out of the slot only to see it was Creek standing there.

"Hello Mate!" Creek greeted happily "Can we talk?"

Branch wanted so much to tell him to "Go Away!" but he held his tongue and slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked putting a fake smile on his face.

Creek shook his head and chuckled "Don't hurt yourself there."

"Whatever do you mean?" Branch asked trying his best to hide his anger.

A small grin appeared on the purple troll's face "Well I just know how much you love smiling," he said giving Branch's cheek a few tiny taps.

"Why are you here?" Branch asked through gritted teeth.

Creek shrugged his shoulders "Oh you know…..just to tell you to stay away from Poppy."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you know deep down that you are not good enough for her," Creek explained "I mean sure you saved a couple times but let's face it she was only in danger because of you to begin with."

Branch glared at the purple troll "You need to leave!" he snapped.

"Fine!" Creek sighed as he raised his hands in the sky "Just remember that she deserves better and if you loved her you would let her go."

With that said the purple troll turned and walked away leaving Branch to think about what he had said. As much as he loved Poppy… Creek had a point, she was always in trouble because of him….

As the party kicked off Poppy eagerly awaited the arrival of Branch, she knew he would be there. She could not wait to show him her new outfit and just to dance the night away with him. From a distance Branch was trying to muster up the courage to just let go and have fun for once.

"So, you finally got your colors back, eh?" a voice that he knew in an instance who it was spoke up.

Branch turned to see Boulder leaning up against a tree trunk with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"So how did you get them back?" Boulder asked taking a few steps forward.

"Leave me alone!" Branch replied firmly

"Was it her?" Boulder asked nodding his head towards Poppy "Is she the reason you're colorful again."

"Keep her out of this!" Branch defended.

"Oh, it's so clear now," Boulder laughed "you honestly think that she loves you the way you love her? You are more messed up than I thought."

Branch ignored his comments but continued to face his bully, he could sense Boulder's friends were close and that they were probably going to pop out any second.

"You are going to pay for everything you ever did to me!" Boulder snapped.

"Everything I ever did to you?" Branch asked

Boulder smirk before reaching toward Branch and turning him around "As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I think you should take a look at this."

Branch had been forced around just in time to see Poppy and Creek sharing a kiss and from the looks of it Poppy wasn't protesting any of it. He watched as the two trolls slowly pulled apart and then she laid her head onto the purple troll's chest. Branch shoved past Boulder trying to get as far away as possible but all he could hear was the orange troll's laughter and voice saying, "I guess she loves someone else." Branch hurried back towards his bunker but before he could make there he fell forward. He landed on his hands and knees and that's when he saw it, his bright color was quickly fading to grey.

"No," he mumbled "please don't leave again."


	28. Chapter 28

**I am also currently working on the next chapter for Troll Bullies, sorry I haven't updated it in such a long time but so much has been going on in my life I just haven't had the time. Much Love!**

 **jokerswild002**


End file.
